


Serpientes Inefables Fictober

by KittyPasta



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Birthday Party, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Demon/Human Relationships, Family Feels, Gay Male Character, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Married Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Multi, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Character, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: Serpientes Inefables es una historia que narra la odisea de Aziraphale, quien un día amanece convertido en serpiente, y Crowley, que para hacerle compañía decide hacer lo mismo. Milagrosamente aunque ambos son machos, Zira pone diez huevos. Este fanfic aparte creado para el fictober propone seguir las aventuras del ángel, el demonio, sus hijos e hijas y varios personajes secundarios de la serie.





	1. Capítulo 1. Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale desea tener a su familia reunida el domingo, por un motivo muy especial.

Aquella mañana, Aziraphale despertó sintiendo unas increíbles ganas de pasar un día familiar tranquilo y ordenado, como hacía mucho no pasaban. Sus hijos habían dejado atrás la infancia, eran ya adolescentes y jóvenes adultos, y era difícil reunirlos a todos en casa al mismo tiempo. Pero ese día era especial para él, y tenía la fe de que lograría su deseo.

-Buenos días, querido...- susurró despacio al oído de Crowley.- Es hora de desayunar. 

-¿Desayuno?- musitó Crowley con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.- Podría desayunarte a ti ahora mismo, si quieres...

Zira rompió a reír, contento con ver que a pesar del tiempo su esposo no había cambiado, y seguía siendo el mismo romántico de siempre.- Tienes cinco minutos para levantarte, Crowley. Iré a llamar a los niños, ellos también tienen que desayunar.

La Diosa los había bendecido con cinco hijos y cinco hijas: Terry, Neil, Raven Aurora, Lilith, Misha, David, Michael, Mooninite, Nina Luna y Crepa. Debido a su naturaleza híbrida, mitad demonios y mitad ángeles, aunque habían nacido el mismo día cada uno tenía una edad diferente. Por eso, sus edades oscilaban entre los 22 años de Terry, el primogénito, y los 16 de Crepa, la última en nacer, quien poco antes celebrara su fiesta de dulces dieciséis por todo lo alto. Aziraphale estaba orgulloso de la forma en que todos se habían integrado a la sociedad humana, de lo bien que estaban creciendo y adaptándose. La mayoría de ellos ya iba en la universidad, tenían amigos, algunos incluso vivían solos (como Neil y Terry) para estar más cerca de su escuela. Sin embargo, era fin de semana y todos habían regresado.

"Me alegra haber podido inculcarles el valor de la reunión dominical" pensó mientras preparaba la mesa del comedor. Si bien no oían misa ni nada religioso (era mucho pedir), se reunían sí o sí cada domingo para comer juntos, salir juntos y ponerse al día sobre sus vidas. Era importante para él, bueno, para Crowley también por supuesto, pero para él era especial.

-Buenos días, mami Zira- lo saludó con cariño Crepa, cuyo cabello casi plateado brillaba intensamente desde temprano.

-Buenos días, querida. ¿Tienes hambre? Ya mismo te puedo servir un...

-Tranquila, mami, esperaré a que lleguen todos. No es de buena educación empezar a comer antes que los demás.

-Qué buenos modales tienes- intervino Neil, apareciendo por detrás de ellos con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Crowley cuando estaba de buen humor.- Buenos días mamá, buenos días, princesa.

-Buenos días, hijo. ¿Llegaste tarde anoche? No te oí entrar...

-Lo lamento, mamá, no quería despertarte. Trato de viajar en transporte público para no hacer milagros innecesarios, y como se me hizo tarde llegué mientras todos dormían.

-Está bien, lo importante es que hayas venido. Siéntate en lo que llamo a los otros...

Poco a poco la mesa se llenó, con toda su numerosa familia hablando y riendo sin parar de todo tipo de temas. Aziraphale podía percibir el ritmo de varias conversaciones diferentes al mismo tiempo, desde las peleas amistosas de sus revoltosos hijos David y Michael hasta Crowley dándole consejos a las gemelas sobre tatuajes, siendo éste un deseo de ambas. Con cariño observó a Neil dándole su pastelillo casero a Crepa, algo que venía haciendo desde siempre, siendo un hermano mayor que adoraba consentirla en todo. Era innegable que en su familia había mucho amor. Al pensar en eso, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede, ángel? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Crowley con preocupación al verlo llorar. De inmediato todos cesaron sus charlas y se volvieron hacia Aziraphale, quien trató de restarle importancia al asunto y se secó los ojos con un pañuelito que le alcanzó Terry.

-Mamá, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Estoy bien, hijito... es solo que, al verlos a todos así...

-¿Hicimos algo malo?- preguntó Nina Luna con temor. Zira negó vigorosamente.

-Al contrario, mi niña. Hicieron todo bien. Llegaron a nuestras vidas a hacernos todavía más felices de lo que ya eramos, ¿verdad, Crowley?

-Oh... ohhh, entiendo...

-¿Entiendes qué, papá?- dijo Misha sin comprender. Crowley se paró y se acercó a Zira para abrazarlo, y fue el ángel quien contestó conmovido:

-Un día como hoy, primero de octubre, fue cuando ustedes nacieron. Sé que ahora ya no es muy importante porque todos tienen edades distintas, pero yo no puedo olvidar la tarde en que salieron del huevo. Estaba tan asustado... y a la vez tan feliz... llevaba cinco meses esperando, quería conocerlos cuanto antes. A mis hijos, esos hijos milagrosos que el destino quiso enviarme...

Todos se quedaron sensibilizados por las palabras de su mamá Aziraphale, y uno a uno se levantaron para darle un abrazo ellos también. Zira se largó a llorar un poco más fuerte al sentir el cariño de sus pequeños, porque para él siempre serían sus pequeños, no importaba cuantos años pasaran. Mientras oía sus palabras dulces de felicitación y los escuchaba planear la mejor tarde familiar del mundo, cruzó una mirada con Crowley. Aunque hubo un tiempo en que tener cuerpo de serpiente lo angustió, nunca dejaría de agradecer haberlo sido.


	2. Capítulo 2: Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tiene problemas de autoridad con algunos de sus hijos.

Crowley no era tan puntilloso como Aziraphale en cuanto a las normas de la casa; por consiguiente, muchas veces sus hijos lo tomaban como un hermano más en vez de un padre, y otras pasaban de él completamente, como si su autoridad fuera cosa de risa.

-No fastidies, papá...- le contestó Terry con un bostezo de aburrimiento, cuando le preguntó cuando pensaba hacer su ritual de iniciación demoníaca.- Ya te dije que no me interesan esas cosas. Ni siquiera vivo en el infierno, así que, ¿para qué?

-Escucha una cosa, hijo, es importante para un demonio probar su capacidad de transformarse en bestias demoníacas. Tu hermano Neil ya lo hizo, y es un año más joven que tú...

-Él lo hizo para impresionar a Crepa y porque se le dio la gana. A mí no me importa ganarme la aprobación de esos viejos del consejo infernal. Déjame en paz.

Crowley no supo que contestarle, porque en verdad él tampoco lo había hecho en su momento y no era como si le importaran mucho las reglas infernales. Sin embargo, esos pequeños detalles le servían para comprobar que el respeto que sus hijos sentían por él era variable. Armándose de paciencia, intentó acercarse a cada uno por separado y establecer un vínculo adulto con ellos. Los resultados fueron, una vez más, variables.

Neil era su viva imagen, acercarse a él fue sencillo y gratificante. Terry lo rehuía; con él le tomaría más tiempo. David y Michael eran su orgullo, compartían su amor por la velocidad y conducían sus motos con la misma pasión con la que él conducía al Bentley. Sus hijas gemelas Raven y Lilith, si bien tampoco respetaban mucho el concepto de autoridad, eran rebeldes como él y eso le gustaba. Decidió acompañarlas a hacerse sus tatuajes, algo que puso como loco a Aziraphale.

-¡Son apenas unas niñas de veinte años!- se lamentó el ángel.- Crowley, tatuarse es peligroso. Diles algo. ¡No las alientes a hacer algo así siendo tan jóvenes!

-Ángel, no te pongas así, no es para tanto- lo calmó con dulzura, mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en el pelo.- Son demonios, no es como si el dolor fuera algo que las amedrentara. Además, iremos con un demonio de mi confianza, no a cualquier tugurio humano. No te preocupes por ellas, estarán bien. Te lo prometo.

Mientras conducía, se tocó levemente su propio tatuaje. Ya no recordaba quien se lo había hecho, pero sí recordaba por qué: sin tatuaje, tendría que haber llevado a su serpiente mascota sobre la cabeza, algo que siempre le pareció ridículo. Los animales mascota eran un símbolo de su unión con el lado salvaje de la vida, con el desprecio por el orden establecido y la imagen. Los demonios siempre llevaban marcas, olores, animales e insectos, tanto dentro como fuera del infierno. Él, como residente del mundo humano, había elegido tatuarse antes que andar con una serpiente negra sobre su cabeza; si bien había sido doloroso, fue solo una vez y luego ya pudo quedarse tranquilo. Eso mismo le dijo a sus hijas.

-Ustedes son mitad ángeles, así que no necesitan tatuarse. Sin embargo, ya que lo hagan, con él podrán controlar mejor su transformación en serpiente; dolerá, pero valdrá la pena.

-Papá, ¿y si no nos tatuáramos, que pasaría? ¿Nos saldrían marcas como a tus amigos? ¿Nos veríamos obligadas a llevar animales sobre la cabeza tarde o temprano?

-No. Solo los demonios puros tienen estas reglas especiales. Así como solo los ángeles puros tienen esas marcas doradas en la cara.- Sonrió.- Ustedes son realmente mucho más libres de lo que Aziraphale y yo somos. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, ir a donde quieran, tener la forma que quieran, hacer milagros, tener alas, adoptar formas diminutas, cualquier cosa. Por toda la eternidad, ya que son inmortales por ambos lados.

-Vaya, papá... cuando lo dices así, asusta un poco...

-Lilith, querida. La libertad absoluta asusta un poco. Pero te aseguro que asustaría mucho más saberte prisionero para siempre de un solo bando.

-Mamá Zira y tú se sintieron así por seis mil años, ¿no?- inquirió Raven mirando a su padre con algo de pena.- Cuando no podían estar juntos, y debían reunirse a escondidas.

-No éramos dueños de nosotros mismos. No podíamos amarnos libremente, y eso fue mucho más doloroso que ninguna otra cosa. Por eso las estoy acompañando a hacerse sus tatuajes infernales. Esa fue una decisión que tomaron ustedes, no que les fue impuesta, y eso me alegra tanto que quiero sí o sí estar a su lado cuando lo hagan.

Lilith y Raven se sintieron tan conmovidas que, a pesar de ser reacias a mostrar ternura, lo abrazaron y caminaron con él del brazo hasta el recinto del tatuador, un demonio con aspecto de espantajo y largos cuernos. Crowley se sintió feliz por ellas, y por sí mismo, porque a pesar de no ser el padre más ejemplar del mundo, era lo suficientemente bueno como para darles la libertad de la que él no había podido gozar en varios milenios.


	3. Capítulo 3: Terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El hijo mayor de Zira y Crowley está decidido a ser un ángel perfecto, tal y como su mamá.

Ser el mayor de diez hermanos siempre había sido una gran responsabilidad para Terry Crowley Fell. De alguna forma, se sentía como si fuera su deber cuidarlos.

Su mamá, el ángel Aziraphale, era su modelo a seguir: desde que saliera del huevo lo había visto esforzarse sin fin para cuidarlo a él y a todos, a pesar de tener un cuerpo de serpiente, a pesar de que diez niños representaban una enorme carga de trabajo, y que su papá, pese a tener buenas intenciones, no era el más indicado para poner orden. Admiraba intensamente la voluntad de Zira, que había aguardado sin quejarse el momento de recuperar su cuerpo humano para poder abrazarlos y cuidar de ellos con todavía más cariño. 

Había heredado su naturaleza angelical, y estaba orgulloso de ello. Ni bien pudo convertirse en humano, invirtió su tiempo en ayudar a su mamá en las tareas de la casa, en vigilar a sus hermanitos para que no se metieran en problemas, en aprender a controlar sus poderes, todo con el fin de poder ser más y más útil. Nunca había dejado de aprender cosas, y ahora que ya era adulto y estaba estudiando una carrera humana, se sentía más cerca que nunca de cumplir su meta de ser el hijo perfecto. Responsable, profesional, listo para llenar de orgullo a su familia. 

"Después de graduarme, estudiaré otra cosa. Y trabajaré con mamá, y buscaré una pasantía en el Cielo. No puedo echarme a perder con tentaciones... tengo que ser un buen ángel".

-¡Ey, Terry! ¿Otra vez pensando en el futuro?- lo interrumpió su hermano Neil con su efusividad de siempre. 

-Algo que deberías imitar, sabes...

-¡Oh, vamos, no empieces! Ya no somos niños. No tienes que ponerte en modo guardián.

Terry sonrió levemente. Neil, un año menor que él, era el vivo retrato de Crowley en muchas cosas, y eso incluía su naturaleza traviesa de demonio. Nunca había logrado contagiarlo de seriedad, pero estaba bien, tampoco era cuestión de negarle su personalidad. Ambos se llevaban bien a pesar de sus diferencias y hasta estudiaban en la misma universidad, por lo que siempre terminaban compartiendo su tiempo libre. Allí mismo, ambos terminaron yendo a la cafetería universitaria dónde solían ir casi todos los alumnos, y se sentaron a conversar mientras aguardaban sus pedidos.

-Mamá llamó. Dice que llevas días sin pasar por casa... ¿cómo es eso, Neil? Sabes que se preocupa mucho si faltamos por demasiado tiempo.

-Ya lo sé, no lo he hecho a propósito. Es que de verdad he estado muy ocupado estudiando, porque aunque no lo creas, me tomo en serio mi carrera.

-Si tú lo dices... pero trata de llamar a mamá. No te tomaría más que unos minutos.

-Sí, sí.- Después que el camarero les hubo dejado sus cafés y donas, Terry observó por el rabillo del ojo el modo en que unas chicas los miraban y sonreían por lo bajo. Neil, ajeno a todo, solo se preocupó por comer, pero él no lo hizo y su hermano terminó por darse cuenta de su incomodidad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No está bueno tu café?

-No, no es eso. Es que... esas jóvenes...

Neil volteó groseramente hacia ellas y las chicas se sonrojaron, dejando de mirar inmediatamente por vergüenza. Satisfecho, volvió a su comida mientras Terry meneaba la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? No era necesario asustarlas de esa manera...

-Bueno, te estaban molestando, ¿o no? Ahora podrás comer en paz.

-Neil, tú... ¿tú no crees lo mismo que papá, no?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que debería tener una novia- contestó de repente mientras revolvía su bebida con una mirada entre pensativa y abochornada.- Ya lo has oído muchas veces, parece creer que si estoy soltero, estoy echando a perder mi belleza y juventud.

-No lo sé. Somos inmortales, no es como si hubiera apuro. ¿Pero por qué te importa? Si no quieres tener novia, no la tengas. Nunca te interesó mucho lo que pensará papá de todas formas así que, ¿para qué preocuparse?

Terry lo miró fijo.- ¿A ti tampoco te preocupa estar solo?

-Yo no estoy solo. Tengo a Crepa.

El rubio miró a su hermano menor y vaciló, y al final no dijo nada. No le correspondía a él meterse en ese terreno. Suspirando, se dedicó a terminar su merienda y luego, tras poca charla, dijo:

-Debo reunirme con Eliz para completar un trabajo. Te veo luego.

-¿Así de repente? Bueno, está bien, deja pago y te acompaño a la parada del bus...

-No, no. Quiero caminar un rato solo, si no te ofendes. Hasta luego... llama a casa, y si puedes ve un día de estos para algo más que para revolotearle a Crepita.

Terry se marchó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, una grosería rara en él pero que no pudo evitar. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía melancólico? Mientras mandaba un mensaje a su compañera, pensó que ese tema de las parejas era una gran piedra que lo separaba de su meta, algo que no percibiera antes.

"Mamá es un ángel perfecto porque tiene a papá. Su amor por él es tan grande que nos engendró a nosotros, y ahora brilla más que nunca. ¿Será que necesito amar como ellos para ser un verdadero ángel? Incluso Neil tiene ese amor en su corazón... ¿Y yo?"

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía forzarse a sentir, de modo que seguiría dejando el tema de las parejas de lado por el momento. Si un día conocía a alguien que alborotara su corazón... bueno... entonces sería diferente. Pero por el momento, tenía una carrera que sacar adelante y una vida que organizar. No debía desanimarse.


	4. Capítulo 4: Neil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil es un demonio bastante duro, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón late fuerte por amor...

Neil Crowley Fell, de 21 años, era el segundo de los diez hijos de Zira y Crowley; por lo tanto, al igual que Terry, había pasado buena parte de su vida cuidando a sus hermanos menores y ayudando a sus padres. En eso eran iguales. En todo lo demás, no tanto.

Así como Terry había heredado más cualidades angelicales, él había salido igual a Crowley en todo: apariencia, carácter, estilo de vida. Solo sus ojos eran celestes e idénticos a los de Zira. En todo lo demás era una réplica joven del demonio pelirrojo. Estaba orgulloso de su sangre demoníaca, de su habilidad para transformarse en una serpiente negra gigante, de su descuidada elegancia y belleza, con las cuales flechaba corazones a diario en la universidad. 

-Hijo, eres mi orgullo. En serio no podía pedir un hijo mejor que tú. ¡Eres igual de retorcido que yo hace algunos milenios! 

-Basta, papá, no es para tanto- había dicho sonrojado de orgullo por las palabras de Crowley, luego de que causara un enorme alboroto en el centro de la ciudad, meses atrás.- Hice lo que correspondía. No podía dejar que esos imbéciles se marcharan así como así después de haberle faltado el respeto a Crepa.

-Bien hecho, tú defiende a nuestra princesa- lo instó su padre.- Aziraphale podrá decir lo que quiera sobre dar la otra mejilla, pero no hagas caso. Si alguien se mete con tus seres queridos, ¡tú hazle saber lo que es el infierno!

Neil había aprendido esa lección hacía mucho tiempo.Ya desde niño su carácter había oscilado entre el amor y la dureza, entre la complacencia y la severidad. Con sus hermanos menores, por ejemplo, siempre había sido estricto y casi atemorizante, pues no les permitía una sola travesura. Con sus hermanas Raven y Lilith, un año menor que él, había regido una rivalidad que se mantenía hasta la fecha, pues también eran demonios de mucho carácter y nunca le habían hecho caso. Eso sí, si un día alguien las ofendía o les causaba cualquier daño, él se encargaría de que el ofensor "supiera lo que era el infierno", tal y como aprendiera de su padre. 

No, sí él quería a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Podía tener un carácter duro, a veces odioso, pero los quería. ¿Acaso su propio padre, siendo un demonio como era, no tenía el corazón lleno de amor por los suyos? Era la prueba viviente de que los demonios también tenían sentimientos. Ellos también podían amar. Vaya que podían...

-¡Oye, Neil! ¿Qué haces ahí parado como poste?- lo interpeló Misha, su hermano menor, quien de nuevo llevaba puesto un vestido estilo lolita. De inmediato su semblante se enfureció.

-¿No te dije que no quería volver a verte con la ropa de Crepa puesta? Quítatela ahora o...

-¡Espera, espera, no seas bruto! Crepa misma me prestó su vestido. No tienes por qué enojarte...

Neil frunció el ceño con desconfianza.- ¿Cómo así? ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Salió con un chico. Me dijo que si le hacía un buen peinado me prestaría su ropa, así que... Oye, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Misha en vano, pues Neil ya había desaparecido. Por lo general no usaba milagros para transportarse, a menos que se tratara de urgencias. Saber que su princesa estaba con un chico era una emergencia mayor, así que no vaciló en hacerse pequeño y entrar en la red telefónica, volando casi hasta llegar al celular de Crepa y aparecer.

"¿En dónde están?" pensó con los ojos en blanco, mirando a su alrededor: había aparecido junto a un banco del parque St. James, donde la bolsa de su hermana reposaba junto a una mochila de hombre. Unos segundos después vio que Crepa estaba dándole de comer a los patos juntos a su cita, un muchacho de cabello oscuro al que sintió deseos de estrangular.

"Por tu bien espero que no la hayas tocado, porque si le pusiste un solo dedo encima..."

A pocos metros de ellos se paró en seco, al ver a Crepa riéndose contenta mientras varios patitos se disputaban una miga de pan. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Golpear al sujeto delante de todos? ¿Hacer que Crepa se enfadara de nuevo por arruinar su cita? De pronto se sintió muy estúpido y débil. 

"Protege a tus seres queridos", le había dicho Crowley. Pero Crepa no estaba en peligro. Solo estaba disfrutando como cualquier jovencita de una tarde de sol, en compañía de un chico que no era él. Al pensar en eso se puso rojo como la grana, y su corazón se estrujó de impotencia.

"No puedo. No puedo hacerlo... No puedo acaparar a mi hermana, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz... ¡Maldita sea, soy un tonto! ¡Soy un...!"

-Ha sido una tarde hermosa, Sean- la oyó decir de golpe. Veloz de reflejos se convirtió en una serpiente pequeña y vio a ambos recoger sus mochilas, como si la cita hubiera terminado.

-Te agradezco que hayas aceptado, Crepa. La verdad creí que no querrías venir, porque...

-Oh, ¿por qué pensaste eso? Somos amigos. Me gusta salir con amigos- declaró ella con una sonrisa pura como el sol que opacó la del chico e hizo latir su corazón a toda prisa. ¡Crepa no estaba interesada en el muchacho! ¡Solo lo veía como un amigo!

-Oh... oh, bueno, sí... amigos, claro, es genial...

-Sean, lamento si te estoy desilusionando, pero es que yo... bueno... sé que es complicado, pero... 

-¿Tienes novio, Crepa?

-No. Pero...- Crepa se sonrojó y por unos momentos creyó ver a una serpiente negra acechándolos. Neil huyó y no oyó el resto de la conversación, pero estaba igualmente feliz y no precisaba oír más. ¡Su princesa seguía siendo su princesa! Su corazón seguía sin dueño... no podía estar más contento y más ilusionado.

"No importa si me estoy ilusionando en vano" pensó con las mejillas encendidas, de vuelta en casa. "Lo importante es que ella sigue siendo mi princesita adorada. Mientras pueda cuidarla y verla sonreír, será suficiente para mí".


	5. Capítulo 5: Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La hija mayor de Zira y Crowley es la rebeldía hecha mujer, pero al mismo tiempo, tiene su costado sensible y humano.

Raven era la tercera hija de Aziraphale y Crowley. Tenía 20 años humanos, pero el instinto travieso y caótico de una demonio mucho mayor. 

Desde niña había mostrado gran talento para las travesuras y la desobediencia en general. Junto a su hermana gemela Lilith solían escaparse mucho fuera del hogar a explorar la ciudad, y también Tadfield, cuando pasaban temporadas en la cabaña familiar que Aziraphale y Crowley tenían allí. Sabían que no era correcto irse solas hasta no tener dominados sus poderes, pero su instinto rebelde era más fuerte. Raven se observó al espejo mientras se peinaba y sonrió al recordar hechos y anécdotas de su infancia.

-Oye, Lil- interpeló a su hermana cuando la vio entrar al cuarto que compartían en el dormitorio de la universidad.- ¿Recuerdas cuando le echamos un conjuro a Dagon y tuvo que volver al infierno con las cejas tan tupidas que le tapaban los ojos?

-¿Qué? ¡Ahh, sí! Sí, me acuerdo. Fue en la época en que la señora Beelzebub la había enviado a espiarnos, ¿no?

-Sí- asintió Raven, inexplicablemente tentada.- Ese mismo día huimos al bosque y enterramos el collar favorito de Neil, después que nos regañara por atacar a una demonio mayor.

-Neil siempre fue un mandón, pero visto desde la distancia a lo mejor tuvo razón en enojarse- comentó Lilith.- Dagon pudo haber puesto en peligro a nuestros padres, hablándole pestes de nosotros a Beelzebub.

-Bah. No pasó nada al final, Neil terminó poniéndola de niñera de Crepa y santo remedio.- Raven se miró una última vez y sonrió satisfecha, pasando a buscar en su armario ropa para cambiarse.- ¿Crees que el collar sigue ahí enterrado? Neil nunca supo que fuimos nosotras.

-Diablos, no lo hubiera recordado si no lo hubieras mencionado recién. Supongo que sigue ahí.

Raven volvió a reírse y entró al baño a darse una ducha rápida, cambiándose luego con esmero. Sus jeans negros y llenos de rasgaduras eran nuevos y le calzaban perfectamente, su playera verde militar con chapas de adorno olía a limpio y sus botas seguían siendo cómodas como el primer día. Se puso su collar favorito, con un dije de calavera plateada, pulseras con tachas y clavos, un lazo negro con brillos y escaso maquillaje. Su cabello rojo como el fuego, largo y con suaves bucles, la hacía ver extrañamente bella y misteriosa. Cuando regresó al cuarto por su bolso, Lilith silbó.

-¡Estás estupenda! ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas?

-Por ahí. Regresaré tarde así que no me esperes.

-Oye, diablita, sabes que en mí puedes confiar, ¿verdad? Qué, ¿tienes una cita?- preguntó Lilith guiñándole un ojo. Raven, quien siempre compartía toda información con su gemela, esta vez evadió la respuesta y solo sonrió.

-Menos preguntas o terminarás igual de mandona como Neil.

-¡Oye, no hace falta ser tan agresiva!

Ambas rieron a carcajadas ante el chiste, se despidieron y Raven abandonó el dormitorio para tomar un taxi. Ella odiaba el bus, y al mismo tiempo hacer milagros innecesarios. Su mamá, el ángel Aziraphale, nunca había podido inculcarle su sencillez, pero si le había enseñado a cuidarse de ser descubierta por los humanos. Podía ser todo lo problemática del mundo, pero nunca haría nada que pusiera en riesgo la seguridad de su familia. En eso, compartía los sentimientos con su odioso hermano mayor.

-Yo también soy un demonio y sabes que tengo un carácter de mierda- le había dicho una vez Neil.- Pero a pesar de eso tengo muy en claro que proteger a la familia es más importante que mis asuntos personales.

-Ya lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo. No dejaré que me descubran, y no haré nunca algo tan grave que el Cielo o el Infierno quieran castigarme.

-Eso espero. Papá y mamá no soportarían verte en la situación en la que ellos estuvieron.

"Papá y mamá son geniales. ¡Claro que no haría algo tan estúpido que les causara dolor! Yo también los protegeré. Y al mismo tiempo viviré mi vida, y seré feliz sin negar quien realmente soy".

El taxi la dejó en la puerta del Ritz. Allí mismo donde sus padres solían ir para celebrar los momentos importantes, ella entró sin prestar atención a la mirada sorprendida de los clientes y camareros. Cuando el maitre se acerco a preguntarle que deseaba, ella notó su tono ligeramente petulante y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva. Nadie arruinaría su día.

-Vine a comer y tengo una mesa reservada. A nombre de Raven Crowley Fell, recuerda ese nombre.

El maitre lo comprobó y la guió a su mesa tras murmurar unas disculpas, que ella aceptó distraída. En otra ocasión habría tomado venganza por la sola mirada burlona del empleado, pero aquella vez no tenía intención de dejar hablar a su naturaleza demoníaca. Aquella vez, quería que las cosas fueran tranquilas y perfectas, como si fuera una humana más.

-¿Raven? 

-¡Sammy!- su voz se dulcificó al ver a Sammy, su compañera de clases que tenía 30 años y había comenzado la carrera después de una separación dolorosa. Ambas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y Raven se sonrojó, pues Sammy, a pesar de ser mayor e ella, lucía más joven y fresca, con su vestido de flores y su cabello claro cayéndole en cascada por el hombro.

-Este lugar es tan elegante... ¿Seguro que puedes pagarlo? Aceptaría una invitación a un lugar menos fino si fuera necesario, sabes...

-No, no. Es tu cumpleaños y vamos a celebrarlo aquí en el Ritz.- La miró y se sintió estúpida, como Neil con Crepa, como su papá cuando miraba a los ojos a su mamá. Tal vez los demonios también maduraban, porque en esos momentos, ser una simple humana le pareció mucho más grato que andar echándole conjuros a la gente para divertirse.


	6. Capítulo 6: Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith Crowley tiene un solo objetivo en la vida: ser la mejor demonio de todas.

Lilith Crowley Fell, de veinte años, era una demonio muy particular: por un lado, amaba la vida en la Tierra y contar con todas las comodidades y lujos de una humana; por el otro lado, no veía la hora de que Beelzebub la llamara para hacer una pasantía en el Infierno, su sueño desde hacía años.

Aunque estudiaba en la universidad como todos sus hermanos, no le interesaba demasiado licenciarse en nada. Su verdadero anhelo era ser llamada al equipo de trabajo de Beelzebub, señora de las moscas, regente del infierno en nombre de Lucifer. Aunque en el pasado la relación de sus padres con el Cielo y el Infierno había sido tumultuosa, eso había quedado atrás después de que ella y sus hermanos nacieran. Crowley y Aziraphale habían sido perdonados definitivamente, y tanto ellos como sus hijos habían recomenzado sus relaciones con ambos bandos. En algunas ocasiones, hasta habían ido de vacaciones, y tomado algunas clases particulares para aprender a manejar mejor sus dones.

Lilith amaba a su madre Aziraphale, pero no había sacado casi nada de herencia angelical. Recordaba sus viajes al Cielo como momentos de gran tedio, mientras que el Infierno se había sentido siempre muy a gusto. A los quince años, ella y Raven habían viajado solas (sin permiso) a los dominios infernales, y sido encontradas por la propia Beelzebub. Todavía recordaba la eléctrica sensación en la piel de estar cara a cara con la jefa de todos los demonios.

-¿Niñas en mi territorio? ¿De dónde han salido?-había preguntado Beelzebub con una voz dura como el acero, haciendo que por primera vez sintieran miedo. 

-Nosotras... somos hijas de Crowley y Aziraphale...

-Ahhh... ¿Y? ¿Quién les dijo que podían venir aquí sin permiso?

-Solo estábamos explorando- contestó Lilith con más valor del que sentía.- Queríamos conocer el otro hogar de papá. 

Beelzebub había observado la mirada fiera de Lilith, y también la de Raven, y luego soltado una risa divertida.- Atrevidas. Eso está bien. Un buen demonio debe tener carácter. Pero me temo, niñas, que esto no es guardería y yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¡Pero...!

-Regresen a su casa y vuelvan cuando tengan edad para tener sus tatuajes infernales- contestó con una mezcla de burla y amenaza.- No quiero que les pase algo y luego Crowley me eche la culpa. Aquí solo deben estar los mejores.

Niñas. Lilith, que a sus quince años era ya una experta en transformaciones, odió que la demonio suprema viera en ella solo una niña, como cualquier humana. Desde ese día práctico incluso con más ahínco que Raven sus capacidades milagrosas, estudió con su tía Anathema sobre magia, auras y profecías, con su papá sobre la historia de los demonios, con su mamá para poder ser una diestra maestra de las espadas de fuego. En la actualidad, llevaba varias cartas escritas a Beelzebub pidiéndole una oportunidad para aprender de ella a ser una demonio completa.

-Hermana, no te arrastres- le aconsejó Raven mientras se preparaban para ir a clases.- Tú ya eres una demonio espectacular, no necesitas la aprobación de nadie. 

-¡Por supuesto que no necesito la aprobación de nadie! Pero quiero pasar una temporada en el infierno, y aprender todos los trucos que aquí me sería imposible.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas, Lil? 

Lilith se negó a contestar. Su hermana y ella no se guardaban secretos, pero había cosas que prefería guardarse para sí misma hasta saber si le iría bien. Raven no insistió y ambas salieron del dormitorio, causando de inmediato que los otros estudiantes las miraran y quisieran acercarse a ellas. Su única diferencia era que Raven era pelirroja y ella rubia como Zira, pero en todo lo demás, eran idénticas. 

-Chicas, ¡están increíbles hoy!

-Ah... gracias...

-Lilith, ¿tienes los apuntes de la tercera clase?

-¿Tienes mi dinero?

-¡Sí, claro! Y un poco más por las molestias...

-Eres un encanto, Bill. Toma tus apuntes y las respuestas del examen.

-Veo que ya superaste a tu ex- comentó Raven mirando divertida a su compañero Bill, que se marchó sonriendo a pesar de que Lilith solo lo había ayudado por su propio beneficio.

-¿Ese imbécil? Ni que valiera tanto la pena... de hecho, ahora que no estamos más juntos, puedo concentrarme de nuevo en mi verdadero objetivo.

-¿Que sería...?

-¡Hola, Raven! ¡Hola, Lilith!

-Sammy...- Raven pareció de repente muy alterada, y se volvió hacia su hermana con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.- Bueno, Lil, te dejo porque Sammy y yo tenemos que estudiar y... eh...

-Anda. Ve. No me tienes que dar explicaciones.

Lilith no entró al edificio después de separarse de su hermana. Se escapó con toda la impunidad del mundo y se metió en un café, donde empezó a escribir una nueva carta a Beelzebub.

"Si quiero ser la mejor demonio tengo que aprender de la mejor. Así que de una forma u otra voy a hacer que ella me acepte como aprendiz. Y un día, no importa cuanto me tarde, seré otra de los líderes del Infierno. Estaré junto a Beelzebub como una igual, y nadie nunca me volverá a tratar como una niña".


	7. Capítulo 7: Misha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha es un chico muy angelical y divertido, pero de vez en cuando, una extraña melancolía se apodera de él.

Misha Crowley Fell era el quinto hijo de Crowley y Aziraphale, que contaba veinte años igual que sus hermanas gemelas Raven y Lilith. Solo que él no era gemelo. Era, a su manera, un ser único y especial.

Misha era bastante bajo de estatura, de rasgos angelicales y cabello rubio ceniza. Se parecía mucho a Aziraphale, excepto que sus ojos eran amarillos. Tenía, eso sí, pupilas normales, a diferencia de las gemelas que tenían pupilas serpentinas. Misha trataba además de imitar la forma de vestir elegante y casual de su hermano mayor Terry, porque lo consideraba un gran ejemplo en todos los sentidos y quería parecerse un poco a él.

-Sé que no puedo ser perfecto como tú- le dijo una vez.- Pero me gustaría al menos parecerme.

-Misha, escucha, no necesitas parecerte a mí para ser perfecto- fue la respuesta de Terry, cuya sonrisa casi paternal lo había hecho sentir muy contenido.- Sé exactamente como tú quieras ser.

En la universidad, tenía bastantes amigos y un grupo de pertenencia propio, todos amantes del cine. Hacían reuniones seguido para discutir sobre películas antiguas y modernas, elaboraban teorías y hasta estaban montando su propia página. Hacer aquello le proporcionaba mucho placer, y cuando su familia leyó su primer artículo publicado sintió reventar de orgullo dentro de su propia piel.

-Hijito, ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ti!- comentó Zira dándole un abrazo.- Estás haciendo lo que amas y lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¡Sigue así, querido! Nosotros te apoyamos.

-Gracias, mamá. No sabes cuando me alegran tus palabras.

Todo marchaba bien en su vida. Realmente, no podía pedir más al destino. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué a veces llegaba la noche, y cuando se miraba al espejo se sentía tan infeliz? 

Aquella mañana se preparó un café solo (sus padres habían ido a una reunión en el Cielo), y ya de paso hizo el desayuno para sus hermanas Nina y Crepa, las únicas que todavía iban a la secundaria. Poder compartir un momento con ellas lo hizo sentir importante, como si fuera un verdadero adulto responsable y no un muchacho.

-Hoy no tienen clases, ¿verdad? Por el feriado. ¿Qué van a hacer entonces?

-Yo iré a la librería de mamá a atender el negocio- informó Nina llena de orgullo.- Hace rato que quería hacerlo y me dio permiso, así que iré y atenderé a los clientes.

-Yo no tengo nada planeado en realidad- dijo Crepa pensativa, mirando por la ventana.- Así que iré a mirar vidrieras... quizás compre algún vestido nuevo.

-Tú te vistes siempre tan hermosa- elogió Misha.- Tienes un gran estilo, Crepita.

-Aww... ¡gracias! ¿No me quieres acompañar un rato? Tú tampoco tienes clases hoy según recuerdo. Podríamos pasar una tarde de hermanos.

-Seguro, ¿por qué no? Solo dame tiempo para ducharme antes de salir.

Salir de compras con Crepa era un privilegio que por lo general Neil acaparaba para sí mismo, pero aquella vez Misha fue el encargado de cuidar a su hermanita mientras elegía ropa nueva para el verano que se acercaba, y ropa sumamente linda por cierto. La menor de la familia vestía siempre muy coqueta y femenina, estilo lolita, con vestidos primorosos, faldas con volados y zapatitos chatos. La boutique en sí donde estaban era como un templo a la dulzura, los colores pastel inundaban la vista y Misha quedó impactado por la cantidad de remeras, shorts y accesorios que estaban a la venta.

-Hermano, mira, ¿no te encantan estas remeras con dibujos de frutas? Son muy lindas.

-Ya lo creo... ¡combinarían muy bien con tus faldas de varias capas!

-¿Verdad? Creo que me probaré estas dos. ¡Esta con un gatito es adorable!

Misha se sintió verdaderamente a gusto ayudando a Crepa a elegir su nuevo atuendo, y por lo mismo no entendió porque a la hora de dejar la boutique se sintió tan mal. Tanto, que Crepa se asustó y lo miró a los ojos con preocupación.

-Misha, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando?

-No, no... disculpa, Crepita, creo que solo estoy un poco sensible...

-Pero, ¿por qué?

Misha respiró hondo, la contempló fijamente unos segundos y luego admitió, con la voz tomada:

-Es que te ves tan linda con ese vestido, hermanita, que... que...

-Misha...- Crepa lo miró con profundo cariño y luego agregó, con un tono muy cálido:- ¿Te gustaría probarte uno a ti también?

-¿¿Qué?? ¡No, yo... yo no podría...!

Misha se puso rojo inmediatamente y debió controlarse para no echar humo por las orejas, porque el ofrecimiento de su hermana fue como una revelación enorme que hizo trizas su mundo en un segundo. Sí, él se había probado su ropa en más de una ocasión, pero más que nada como un juego. Siempre había sido muy curioso, desde que saliera del huevo, y creyó que probarse conjuntos de chica sería divertido. Lo que no creyó nunca fue que que toda su melancolía de los últimos tiempos fuera por estar negando sus verdaderos gustos.

-Mira- dijo Crepa con buen ánimo, tomando un vestido blanco con bonitos lazos beige en el cuello y en las mangas.- Apuesto a que éste te quedaría perfecto. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

-Yo... ¿acaso no me vería muy extraño?- preguntó secándose una lágrima invisible.

-Claro que no. Te verías fabuloso.

El hijo del medio de Aziraphale y Crowley no pudo contener el rubor en sus mejillas ni los latidos en su corazón cuando por fin abandonó la boutique con el vestido blanco puesto, un vestido con falda campana y mangas cortas muy delicadas, además de unas chatitas que Crepa misma eligió para él y un pequeño retoque en su cabello para que le llegara hasta los hombros. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía totalmente libre de dudas, de sombras que oscurecieran sus pensamientos. Aquel estilo le gustaba. Mucho. Sentir la mirada de admiración de algunos muchachos también. Misha suspiró y empezó a reír en voz alta, y cuando su hermana se contagió de su risa la abrazó y le agradeció por todo.

-¡Gracias, mil gracias, princesa! Me diste el empujón que necesitaba... ¡por fin! Por fin puedo verme exactamente como quiero. No sé por qué no lo hice antes.

-A lo mejor tenías miedo- opinó ella tomándolo del brazo y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa de aliento.- Pero ya no lo tienes, ¿verdad?

-No. Ya no. ¡Ya nunca más tendré miedo de vestirme como quiero! Es lo que me gusta y me hace feliz, ¡y estoy muy orgulloso de ello!

-¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo! Vayamos a la boutique de la esquina. Ahí tienen unas faldas que estoy segura te quedarán perfectas.

Misha asintió entusiasmado.- Si tú lo dices, así debe ser. Vamos antes que se haga tarde, ¡hay muchas cosas nuevas que quiero probar ahora que por fin me he liberado a mí mismo!


	8. Capítulo 8: David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David es regañado por su padre frente a Zira, y eso lo lleva a cuestionarse sus acciones.

David Crowley Fell se levantó temprano y ansioso. Bueno, temprano para él: por la mala cara de su padre cuando apareció por la cocina, las once del mediodía no era temprano.

-Buen día... mami... ehh, papá... buen...

-Cállate y siéntate- lo interrumpió Crowley siseando. David tragó saliva y obedeció, y supo que se venía un reto de padre y señor nuestro. Aziraphale le sirvió un café caliente y un poco de pastel de nueces, su favorito, pero Crowley se paró a su lado y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-Crowley, no seas muy duro...

-Aziraphale, quedamos en que yo me ocuparía- Hizo una pausa muy breve y luego soltó de golpe:- Mira, niño, ni creas por un segundo que puedes engañarnos.

-No, papá- suspiró con resignación.

-Hace rato que tu hermano y tú están faltando a clases, escapándose para ir a correr con sus motos en carreras clandestinas. También se escapan de noche. No es que lo desapruebe, de hecho como demonio me enorgullece que rompan las reglas del mundo exterior.

-Entonces...

-Entonces, niño, lo que no voy a tolerar es que falten a las reglas de esta casa- amenazó Crowley.- Puedes desvelarte la noche entera si quieres, pero Aziraphale no es la sirvienta de nadie para tenerte el desayuno servido a las once del mediodía. O para lavar tus chaquetas de cuero sucias de grasa de andar arreglando motos, eso de hecho deberías hacerlo tú que para algo sabes hacer milagros.

-Lo siento mucho- murmuró David muerto de vergüenza, pues era verdad que a veces abusaba de la confianza de su madre para hacer lo que le venía en gana. Antes cuando Terry y Neil vivían con ellos no era fácil porque los tenían vigilados, pero ahora que no estaban él y Michael se habían vuelto bastante impertinentes. 

-Ya tienes diecinueve años. Es hora de que dejes de traerle dolores de cabeza a Zira, o tendré que ponerme serio contigo.

-Querido, sabes que eres tan libre como un ave en el cielo- intervino Azira suspirando.- No necesitas estudiar ni trabajar si no quieres, y si quieres vivir divirtiéndote hazlo. Pero, por favor... cuídate más...

David regresó a su cuarto sintiéndose profundamente mal consigo mismo, por hacer que su hermosa mamá se sintiera mal. En términos humanos era un vago, un indisciplinado que vivía solo para su disfrute, y la verdad era que no quería llegar a eso. Que su naturaleza fuera más demoníaca que angelical no justificaba que se portara como un niño inmaduro. La misma noche anterior había salido so pretexto de estudiar en casa de unos amigos, y en realidad había salido con una chica, llevándola a pasear por todo Londres en moto. Su moto, su orgullo, tal y como Bentley era el orgullo de su papá.

"Debo hacer algo para que me perdonen" pensó al salir camino a su universidad, pensando que si al menos levantaba sus notas les demostraría que no era un caso perdido. Ellos no precisaban estudiar, era cierto, pero hacerlo era una muestra de responsabilidad para con la sociedad humana en la que vivían. Terry, por ejemplo, era el mejor de su clase. Neil estudiaba y trabajaba. Misha avanzaba con buenos resultados en sus proyectos de periodismo cinematográfico. Él, David, no podía ser menos. Bueno... si era menos. Era un pésimo estudiante. Pero si quería enorgullecer aunque sea un poquito a sus padres, debía esforzarse más.

-Terry... oye, hermano- lo interpeló un par de horas más tarde, en el campus, mientras Terry bebía tranquilamente un café con una compañera y lo miraba con desaprobación.

-¿No tienes modales? Se saluda al llegar a un sitio.

-Sí, lo siento... hola- murmuró haia la chica, que se retiró discretamente para que los hermanos pudieran hablar a solas. David ocupó su asiento.

-Espero que sea importante. Estábamos combinando horarios para un trabajo que debemos presentar el lunes que viene.

-Perdón, pero es que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Michael está en cama con un resfrío horrendo y Misha no sé adonde se metió...

-Misha está en clase, como el chico responsable que es. Tú deberías estar haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Quieres escucharme sin juzgar por un segundo? Esta mañana ya me retaron mis papás. No necesito otro sermón.

-Habla claro, David...

David, cuyo cabello rojo oscuro caía lacio y sin brillo por su frente tapando su vista, observó a su perfecto hermano y temió quedar como un imbécil, pero de pronto no soportó más. Estaba más sacudido de lo que creía y lo soltó todo para aliviarse.

-Necesito ayuda para mejorar mis notas, Terry. Estoy por reprobar dos clases importantes. Sé que podría arreglarlo con magia, pero eso sería hacer trampa y no quiero. A papá probablemente le daría igual, pero mamá Aziraphale estaría muy decepcionada y...

-¿Y al fin estás tomando conciencia que a pesar de ser mitad ángel y mitad demonio, necesitas tener algo de auto respeto?

David se puso rojo. Terry sí que sabía como calar hondo.

-Mira, hermano, te ayudaré con mucho gusto a estudiar si es lo que quieres. Y me parece muy bien que estés reaccionando, dándote cuenta q ser un demonio no es excusa para portarte como un imbécil con tu familia.-Bebió un poco de su café y agregó:- Déjame ver como arreglo mis horarios y te ayudo a levantar esas materias flojas. Pero esta vez, David, será mejor que lo tomes en serio. 

-Lo haré. Te lo prometo, esta vez no habrá carrera clandestina que me distraiga de mi meta, mejoraré en la escuela y haré que mamá Zira sonría de orgullo. 

-Bien. Esa es la actitud.

-Sé que no es mucho. Sé que me he descuidado y vuelto prácticamente un vándalo, pero quiero cambiar de verdad, aunque sea de a poco, para que mamá no tenga que volver a mirarme con pena como esta mañana.- Respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreír.- Después de todo, soy mitad ángel. Algo de bueno debo tener entre tanto malo, ¿no? Buscaré esas cualidades dentro mío y las usaré para mejorar mi vida.


	9. Capítulo 9: Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, el rebelde, solo tiene una cosa en mente: su pasión por las motos.

Michael Crowley Fell tenía dieciocho años, poderes increíbles y un infinito amor por la velocidad. Por lo tanto, sus días transcurrían tan veloces como el viento y tan alegres como una fiesta.

Al igual que David, participaba en carreras de moto tanto oficiales como clandestinas. Lo excitaba el mundo de las motos, el ambiente, la posibilidad de romper récords y gana la admiración de cientos de personas por sus hazañas. Además, estaba el plus de que era inmortal: al saber que podía hacer cualquier acrobacia sin correr peligro, su temeridad se hacía cada vez mayor.

-Tendrías que haberme visto, Neil, prácticamente volé- le contó a su hermano con ojos brillantes de emoción.- Tienes que venir a la próxima, es el viernes que viene.

-¿Ese día no tienes examen?- preguntó Neil mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Eres mi padre?- preguntó riendo y llorando luego, cuando Neil le pellizcó el brazo mientras lo miraba furioso.

-No soy papá, pero me vas a respetar como si lo fuera, mocoso. ¿Entendiste?

-¡Sí, sí, por favor suéltame! Ay... que poco sentido del humor tienes...

-Exacto, no tengo humor. Así que dime, ¿tienes o no tienes examen el día de la carrera?

-Sí, hombre, pero son cosas distintas. El examen lo rindo a la tarde y la carrera es a la noche. Puedo hacer ambas cosas, ¡no hace falta ponerse tan dramático!

Michael regresó a su cuarto y se miró la marca del brazo, maldiciendo por lo bajo la fuerza sobrehumana de Neil a la hora de aplicar correctivos. La culpa era suya: no debió contarle sobre la carrera a alguien como él, que era demasiado responsable como para entender que a su criterio, la universidad no era lo más importante. 

-Vaya marca, hombre- silbó David al entrar al cuarto y verle el brazo.- ¿Terry?

-No, Neil. Le conté de la carrera del viernes y esta fue su respuesta. ¡No tiene nada de sentido del humor!

-Eso ya lo sabíamos de antes. Pero bueno, ¿vas a estudiar de verdad o lo dejarás librado a la suerte?

-¿Tú también? Te digo que estudié en serio, y si llego a olvidar algo un pequeño milagro lo solucionará... 

-Supongo que sí... pero que mamá Zira no se entere. La decepcionaría mucho.

Michael observó a su hermano mayor y recordó que la semana anterior había dado sus propios exámenes con mejores resultados de lo previsto. Era cierto que ambos solían ser bastante irresponsables, y que su digna madre, el ángel Aziraphale, a veces se sentía desesperado por ellos al saber que se dedicaban a algo tan peligroso como las carreras. Y sí, cuando lo pensaba así se sentía un poco culpable, pero... ¿acaso no tenía derecho a hacer de su vida lo que más lo apasionaba? Ellos no necesitaban estudiar, si lo hacían era más por disimular su vida en el mundo humano, pero no era una verdadera prioridad. ¿Por qué entonces estaba mal que se concentrara en su pasión?

Michael llegó al viernes confiado, fresco y listo para cumplir con todos sus objetivos. Empezó por vestirse con su mejor ropa de la suerte para el examen, y salió para la universidad en compañía de David y Misha. David iba sin necesidad, pues ese día no tenía clases. Iba a darle apoyo, como siempre lo había hecho, pues eran mejores amigos. Misha, radiante en un vestido lila con minifalda, iba para estudiar en la biblioteca y de paso lo aconsejaba.

-No te desesperes, contesta lo que sabes y si no sabes algo pasa a la siguiente pregunta que sí sepas. Perder la cabeza no hará más que enloquecerte.

-Sí, sí... ¿no tienes que ir a retocarte el labial?

-Irrespetuoso. Adiós, cuando repruebes pídele ayuda a este otro idiota- se despidió Misha ofendido. Michael rió pero David meneó la cabeza, preocupado.

-Si le dice a Terry que le hablaste así, estás muerto.

En el aula solo vio rostros de preocupación y parte de su confianza tembló, pero se repuso enseguida. Tenía a la mano el recurso de los milagros, ¿no? Lo que técnicamente era trampa...

"Que mamá Zira no se entere. Se decepcionaría mucho".

Pero Zira no estaba allí, ¡no tenía por qué saber si hacia trampa o no! Michael vaciló y pensó en sus hermanos mayores, todos perfectos, todos estudiosos de verdad. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Terry era el mejor. Neil era más que aplicado. Las gemelas se las ingeniaban para siempre estar al frente de su clase. Misha trabajaba siempre con su grupo. Hasta David últimamente andaba más atento.

"¡¡Ahhh, no puede ser!! No puedo convertirme en el malo de la película... ¡Yo también quiero a mis padres y quiero que estén orgullosos de mí!"

Michael salió del examen sabiendo que había fallado. Su mente se había dividido entre lo que no sabía, lo que trató de recordar y lo que debía preparar para la carrera, haciendo que no pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente para hacerlo bien. A la salida no se cruzó con ninguno de sus hermanos y hermanas, pero era mejor así. Necesitaba estar a solas para calmarse, y para decidir si lo que había hecho era tonto o era noble.

"Nunca seré un buen alumno, y no quiero serlo. Quiero ser corredor, y recorrer este mundo y otros también con mi moto. Pero mientras esté aquí, al menos, trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Si mis hermanos pueden... ¿por qué yo no?"


	10. Capítulo 10: Mooninite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonie Crowley Fell es un espíritu libre y feliz, alejada de los conflictos que aquejan a la mayoría de sus hermanos.

La mayoría de sus hermanos preferían vivir como humanos, y rara vez retomaban sus formas de serpiente salvo que fuera muy necesario. Mooninite, de dieciocho años, podía pasar horas enteras como serpiente, observando la naturaleza en todo su esplendor, sin extrañar en lo más mínimo las comodidades mundanas.

-Me gusta ser libre- le dijo simplemente a Crepa, cuando su hermana menor la interpeló acerca de sus hábitos naturales.- Poder deslizarme sin ser vista, visitar hasta los rincones más secretos de un jardín. Ir por la noche a sitios a dónde los humanos nunca llegarían. ¡Se siente tan bien vivir en libertad, Crepita!

-Mmm... bueno, si a ti te hace feliz- comentó simplemente la menor de la familia, con una sonrisa genuina. Su otra hermana, Lilith, no solo no la entendía sino que la hacía objeto de sus burlas, lo mismo que Raven, hasta que un día Crowley las descubrió y las levantó en peso a las dos.

-¿Cómo se atreven a burlarse de Moonie por preferir la vida de serpiente?- siseó el pelirrojo enojado, recordando diferentes momentos de su vida.- Ustedes son serpientes, yo lo soy, hasta Aziraphale lo fue. Es una falta de respeto que la ataquen por preferir vivir de acuerdo a nuestras raíces y no como humana.

-Pero, papi... no era nuestra intención...

-¡No me vengan con "papi" con esa falsa inocencia! Las conozco. Sé mejor que nadie que cuando ustedes se juntan para criticar son el infierno en la Tierra, pero no les permitiré que lo hagan con su propia hermana. Moonie merece respeto, ¿me escucharon?

Moonie se sonrojó al ser defendida por su padre. Lo cierto era que a pesar de eso, durante varios días no adoptó su forma animal, permaneciendo como la chica alta y vestida con ropas orgánicas que todos conocían. Ella no usaba cueros ni plumas, no le gustaba la ropa de moda en general, por lo que cosía y tejía sus propias prendas con telas naturales. Había decidido no estudiar una carrera, y en cambio aprendía por su cuenta diferentes labores domésticas y manuales. 

-Moonie... ¡este vestido te quedó estupendo!- la elogió Aziraphale al verla con su última creación, un largo solero verde con detalles púrpuras y turquesas.- Eres muy talentosa. ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a hacer algo parecido?

-Mami, claro que puedo. O si lo prefieres puedo hacerte yo una camisa, o un pantalón, lo que pidas.

-Eres una dulzura, querida. ¿Hoy también vas a salir de exploración?

-Hoy no, mami, hoy solo voy a ir al parque St. James a inspirarme un poco. Me llevaré un sándwich y empezaré a hacer los bocetos de mis próximos trabajos.

-Bueno, pues yo te prepararé ese sándwich. De hecho, deja y te preparo una cesta entera.

Moonie abrazó y besó a su madre, y luego subió a su cuarto a verificar que tuviera todo lo necesario en su bolso. Tal vez otras adolescentes iban al parque a tener citas con sus novios, pero ella prefería ir para dibujar tranquila, entrar en contacto consigo misma y sonreír. Hubo un tiempo en que la preocupación por tener novio la asfixiara, pero gracias al Cielo ese tiempo había quedado atrás. No era que no entendiera lo importante del amor, o que estuviera cerrada a la idea de encontrarlo; era solo que ya no lo tenía como prioridad, y no dejaría que ese tema la apartara de su verdadera felicidad. 

"Con la exploración de ayer conseguí bastantes materiales. Ahora solo me falta ver en qué usarlos..."

Usualmente las ideas fluían solas a ella, pero ese día se encontró vacilante e indecisa. En lo que comía los sándwich preparados por su madre, tamborileó con el lápiz sobre su cuaderno durante diez minutos antes de dejarlo. Nunca se forzaba a tener ideas, porque solo se arriesgaba a que le salieran bocetos espantosos. Guardó sus cosas, envió la cesta vacía a casa y echó a caminar por todo el parque, observando una vez más a las parejas que recorrían el lugar en esa soleada tarde.

"El amor es algo bello, ¿no? Aunque eso ya lo sabía. Crecí viendo a mamá y papá siempre juntos, siempre unidos. Y luego están mis hermanos... ¡Oh, si ellos supieran cuan transparentes son! Neil sobre todo. Es tan obvio a veces como se desvive por Crepa...¿Y Terry? Él parece serio y distante, pero yo lo he visto cuando está cerca de..."

Se interrumpió a sí misma al tener una especie de epifanía. Aunque ella ya no buscaba el amor romántico, ¿por qué no mirar a las parejas que la rodeaban para inspirarse con ellas? Rápidamente adoptó su forma de serpiente, agarró con firmeza su bolso y reptó hasta el árbol más alto: allí, usando su gran visión animal y la habilidad adquirida a través de la práctica, comenzó a hacer rápidos bocetos y a tomar notas, casi como pequeños poemas, dedicados al amor. Llenó al menos tres hojas antes de bajar, y en el camino de regreso a casa, a bordo del bus, sonrió al pensar en que el destino nunca fallaba en señalarle el camino correcto. Sus ideas, su pasión, su forma de vivir la vida diferente al resto de su familia, alejada de los conflictos, eran cosas que le pertenecían solo a ella. Eran su destino, y se sentía muy feliz y satisfecha con el mismo.


	11. Capítulo 11: Nina Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina Luna heredó de su madre el amor por los libros. Aspira a ser como Zira algún día.

De todos los hijos de Aziraphale y Crowley, solo Nina Luna había heredado el desbordante amor por los libros de su madre. Era como si le hubiera pasado ese amor a través del huevo.

Nina Luna contaba solo diecisiete años; estaba en su último año de secundaria, un momento importante en la vida de todo adolescente, y ya tenía totalmente decidido lo que quería hacer. No estudiaría carrera como sus hermanos mayores, al menos de momento: lo que haría sería ponerse como aprendiz de su mamá en la librería, donde esperaba aprender todos los secretos de un buen librero. Ya la había ayudado en otras ocasiones a atender a los clientes, o a limpiar el local en sus ratos libres. Lo que haría ahora sería dar el siguiente paso, y no cabía en sí de gozo por la expectativa.

-No veo la hora de poder poner mano en esos libros antiguos- contó a su hermana menor, Crepa, una tarde mientras hacían los deberes.- Mami tiene secretos para mantenerlos impecables, y también me enseñará a distinguir originales de copias.

-¡Qué bueno, Nina! 

-Es buenísimo. Es mi sueño, y no lo cambiaría por ninguna otra cosa. 

Nina tenía su cuarto ocupado por varias estanterías llenas de libros, ensayos, pergaminos y otras cosas igualmente antiguas. Le encantaba dedicar su tiempo libre a cultivarse en todas las ramas de la literatura, llenar su diario con sus pasajes favoritos, desvelarse mientras descubría una nueva historia fascinante. Solía despertarse con ojeras por haber dormido mal, y en un par de ocasiones, su mamá la había sorprendido con la luz prendida a altas horas de la madrugada, leyendo en su cama en vez de dormir como correspondía.

-¡Querida, por favor! Debes cuidar mejor tu cuerpo humano... no puedes pasar toda la noche leyendo, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

-Pero mamá...

-Mamá nada.- Aziraphale sonrió y le acarició el cabello, en el fondo encantado de ver que Nina tenía un amor genuino por los libros.- Eres inmortal, querida. Tienes literalmente todo el tiempo del mundo para leer, no necesitas desvelarte así de nuevo.

-Creo que tienes razón- admitió la chica.- Lo siento, no era mi intención disgustarte.

-No estoy disgustado, Nina. Solo un poco preocupado. No quiero que la ansiedad por convertirte en librera te haga cometer imprudencias.

Después de eso, Nina se obligó a acostarse más temprano y a repartir su tiempo más equitativamente entre su hobbie y sus deberes de alumna: al fin y al cabo iba a graduarse, y tenía que estudiar bastante para no dejar pendiente ninguna materia. Terry, que había sido el mejor promedio de su clase desde los quince años en adelante, se ofreció a ayudarla y para tal motivo regresó a la casa, dejando su departamento de soltero al cuidado de un amigo.

-Hermano, no tengo palabras para agradecerte tu ayuda. Tienes tantas responsabilidades, y sin embargo...

-No te preocupes, Nina, no es como si me costara. Me entregaron mis notas hace días, así que tengo tiempo de sobra para guiarte. 

-Además, imagino que para ti el nivel de secundaria ya se quedó pequeño, ¿verdad?- intervino Misha, que pasaba por ahí y se sentó para hacerle compañía a su hermana.- Oye, ¡que yo también puedo ayudarte!

-Ah... sí, gracias hermano...

Nina se consideraba inteligente y culta, como Aziraphale, y en verdad lo era. Pero a diferencia de su madre, no tenía mucho tacto a la hora de tratar con otros que consideraba por debajo de su nivel académico. No es que despreciara a Misha, quien de hecho era muy buen estudiante: pero con los altos estándares que se había forjado para sí misma, cualquiera que no fuera perfecto solo la hacía sentir que perdía su tiempo. A su criterio solo Terry y su tía Anathema alcanzaban ese nivel de inteligencia necesario para enseñarle a alcanzar las mejores notas, y su incomodidad se hizo evidente al cabo de unos minutos. Misha, dolido pero intentando disimular, se levantó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer.

-Suerte con tus deberes, Nina. 

-Bien, ahora podré concentrarme en memorizar los pasajes de la novela que hemos estado leyendo todo el mes... ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, hermano?- preguntó al ver la expresión seria de Terry, seria al punto de ponerla nerviosa.

-Eso no estuvo bien, Nina. No debes tratar así a tus hermanos. Me sorprende de ti que tengas esa actitud.

-¿Así cómo? ¿Qué hice?- inquirió la futura librera con algo de vergüenza, pues intuía que de alguna forma había cometido un error. Terry señaló a las escaleras.

-Misha se sentó aquí para ayudarte también, y tú lo hiciste sentir que estaba sobrando. ¿Te parece bonito? Puede que yo tenga mejores notas, pero eso no significa que la ayuda de los demás sea menos que la mía.

Nina se quedó completamente roja ante el regaño del mayor, y no supo como contestar. Terry, que odiaba las injusticias, agregó:

-Nina, la inteligencia no lo es todo. El conocimiento no lo es todo. Entiendo que quieras graduarte como la mejor y seguir el camino de mamá, pero recuerda que tienes una familia que se interesa por ti y que ellos merecen tu atención tanto como tus libros.

-Yo... no era mi intención ser desagradecida o pedante... no soy así, lo juro...

Después de eso la sesión de estudios se disolvió, pues la propia Nina Luna quiso retirarse a su cuarto y estar sola un rato. ¿Acaso su exceso de confianza la estaba volviendo arrogante? ¿Se creía superior a los demás? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No podía ser, no debía dejar que fuera. No podía permitir que su amor por los libros la volviera egoísta y altanera, al contrario, debía usar ese amor para convertirse en una mejor persona, una mejor ángel, capaz de relacionarse con todos tal y como Aziraphale lo hacía. 

"Es evidente que me falta mucho para ser como mamá. Tengo muchas más cosas que aprender aparte de los secretos de una buena librera".


	12. Capitulo 12: Crepa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La hija menor de Aziraphale y Crowley es una princesa mimada por todos, una verdadera angelita que supo tocar el corazón de quienes la rodean.

Crepa Crowley Fell, de dieciséis años recién cumplidos, era la princesa mimada de sus padres y hermanos. Había heredado casi todo de Aziraphale, y casi nada de Crowley. Por lo tanto, era la más cercana a un estado angelical perfecto de entre todos sus hermanos.

La joven era extremadamente bella, con rasgos suaves y delicados, hermosos ojos celestes, cabello que de tan rubio era plateado y caía libremente sobre sus hombros, y una figura de muñeca que envidiaba más de una chica del barrio. Desde pequeña había mostrado gran inocencia por el mundo que la rodeaba, y su madre había dedicado largas horas a explicarle como debía proteger su identidad celestial ante los seres humanos. Como cuidar de diez hijos resultaba agotador, el ángel delegó en Terry y Neil el vigilar a Crepa y ver que estuviera a salvo. Ella, como era natural, no objetó nada, y hasta se alegró de que "los mayores" le prestaran tanta atención.

-Mis hermanas nunca quieren jugar a las muñecas conmigo... ¡Pero ustedes sí! Los quiero mucho...

Si bien Terry se portaba como un buen hermano mayor, era Neil quien más tiempo le dedicaba, y Crepa terminó por acostumbrarse a tenerlo cerca. Era como si se hubieran vuelto mejores amigos y eso le encantaba, porque no tenía muchos amigos cercanos. Al crecer, su relación se hizo más estrecha ya que Neil insistía en que siempre sería su pequeña, y que mientras pudiera protegerla lo haría. 

"Neil ahora es un muchacho grande... ¡qué suerte que todavía quiera pasar tiempo conmigo! Pero aún así tengo que mostrarle que estoy bien, y que puedo hacer nuevos amigos yo sola". 

Al empezar la escuela secundaria, causó sensación y de inmediato se hizo de un grupo de amigos y admiradores: era difícil que los humanos no se vieran afectados por su aura angelical, su lindura, su amabilidad, la discreta y dulce sonrisa que parecía revitalizarlos cada mañana. Crepa vestía siempre con ropas dulces y femeninas, aumentando su encanto personal hasta límites insospechados. Ahora era habitual que saliera en grupo a divertirse después del colegio, o los fines de semana, cuando tenía más tiempo libre. El resto de la familia no pudo menos que admirar la forma en que ella había crecido como persona.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando reptaba por el jardín para juntar flores, y mírala ahora, querido... preparándose para ir a bailar. ¡Estoy tan emocionado!- le comentó Aziraphale a Crowley, con una mano en el corazón, al verla poniéndose perfume ante su tocador. Neil, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirarla con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y si algo le pasa en la discoteca? Es una niña. No debería salir sola de noche.

-Hijo, aprecio tu preocupación, pero recuerda que Crepa es una ángel. No es como si estuviera desprotegida.

Crepa se puso una blusa rosa estilo lolita y una falda de tres capas, más un bolerito blanco, un atuendo que ninguna otra chica podría llevar con su gracia y lindura. Se había maquillado un poco, más por insistencia de sus hermanas mayores que por deseo propio, y se había peinado con una coleta alta. Nunca había experimentado vergüenza de vestirse diferente a lo que estaba de moda, y con frecuencia agregaba nuevas prendas o accesorios a su amplio vestuario. Ahora que incluso su hermano Misha le pedía consejos sobre como vestirse, se sentía todavía más confiada y orgullosa de sí misma.

-Crepa, tu hermano Misha es lo máximo- le comentó una amiga ya en la discoteca, mientras bebían un trago de frutas sin alcohol.- ¿Qué se siente ser su mentora?

-¡Increíble! Es muy difícil tener responsabilidades cuando eres la menor de diez hermanos, pero desde que Misha me confesó que quiere lucir como yo, me siento un poco más grande. ¡Y me encanta!

-Realmente debe ser difícil mostrar independencia con tantos hermanos mayores, ¿no? Sobre todo cuando tienes a Neil cerca. ¿Sigue igual de cargoso que siempre?

-¿Cargoso? Neil no es así... es muy amable, y se preocupa por mí y me cuida.

-Lo sé, pero amiga, no me digas que a veces no se pasa un poquito. No te ha dejado tener una cita en paz en años, ¡es un hermano demasiado celoso!

Crepa no quiso admitirlo, pero puede que su amiga tuviera razón. Neil siempre estaba al pendiente de sus deseos y necesidades, la llevaba y la traía a la escuela, la acompañaba a hacer sus compras, y en buena cuenta se portaba como un perfecto hermano. Pero al mismo tiempo, era obvio que la celaba mucho, y que se las arreglaba para entorpecer todas sus citas. 

El problema era que aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, le producía un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago cuando Neil aparecía y la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a casa, dejando al aturdido pretendiente fuera de combate. 

"A lo mejor soy rara por decir esto, pero... yo..."

-¿No te digo? ¡Mira allí, Neil está escondido detrás de aquella mesa!- señaló su amiga muerta de risa, dándole un suave empujoncito a Crepa.- Anda, ya que nos encontró ve y tranquilízalo. Dile que hemos venido solo nosotras a bailar y que no estamos en ninguna cita doble.

-Oh, cielos, me vio... ¡Eeey! Crepita... ¿qué...?

-Ahórrate las excusas, Neil- dijo la pequeña angelita con una leve sonrisa.- Sé que me seguiste, e imagino que fue papá quien te dijo a donde pensaba venir.

-Lo siento, princesa- contestó Neil algo abochornado, antes que ella meneara la cabeza.

-Está bien. No me molesta que hayas venido, no es como si estuviera haciendo algo que deba ser ocultado.

-¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje con tu amiga? Lo haré si me lo pides, no quiero ser un estorbo.

Crepa advirtió la mirada embobada que varias mujeres de la discoteca le dedicaban a Neil, y sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo en el estómago que no sabía como definir. ¿Por qué a veces se sentía así de rara? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que no se quedaría sin hacer nada, y con seguridad se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, dedicándole la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

-En realidad quiero volver a casa... ¿Si le aviso a mi amiga que me voy, me llevas?

-Eh... ¿y la dejarás sola...?

-Oh, no hay problema. Su hermano mayor trabaja en la barra, él la cuidará y llevará a casa después.

-Okey... okey, princesa, entonces despídete de ella y te llevo a casa. Vine en el Bentley así que llegaremos pronto.

Crepa se estiró y lo besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento, feliz por motivos más allá de su comprensión. A lo mejor ella también era un poquito celosa de su hermano, pero estaba bien, ¿o no? En el camino de regreso, Neil se veía absolutamente dichoso.

"Siempre estaremos juntos" pensó la mimada de los Crowley Fell, encantada con aquella idea. ¿Acaso no habían estado unidos desde niños como mejores amigos? Entonces, la perspectiva de seguir uno junto al otro por siempre no era para nada molesta, al contrario. Era lo más agradable del mundo.


	13. Capítulo 13: Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La líder de los demonios se enfrenta a una crisis interna: admitir sus sentimientos o negarlos por su orgullo de demonio.

Beelzebub, señora de las moscas y mano derecha de Lucifer, tenía una filosofía de vida muy simple: no mover un dedo para ayudar a otros, a menos que le reportara un beneficio. En ella no había tal cosa como empatía, solidaridad o tan siquiera decencia: si alguien iba a su oficina en busca de ayuda, ya podía esperar sentado, porque la ayuda no le llegaría jamás. Naturalmente esto era considerado como lo más normal entre su gente, ya que un demonio por definición no podía ser amable. Sin embargo, para otros como Gabriel seguía siendo incomprensible que se negara a aflojar su postura ahora que las relaciones entre el Cielo y el Infierno eran amables.

-No lo entiendo, Beelzy. Nuestros jefes firmaron un pacto de paz; ya no tenemos que ser enemigos si no queremos, podemos relajarnos y vivir la vida que queremos en vez de la que han dictado para nosotros.

-Oye, tú...

-¡Mira a Aziraphale y Crowley! Nos traicionaron y ahí los tienes ahora, con diez hijos y una vida muy feliz. 

-Baja la voz, me duele la cabeza...

-¡Pero...!

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- exigió Beelzebub molesta y dándole un golpe en el estómago, logrando de inmediato que se callara.- Te he dicho que me duele la cabeza. ¡Cállate y déjame tranquila!

Antes que Gabriel recuperara el aliento, Beelzebub se esfumó para no tener que pedirle disculpas. Gabriel siempre era igual, siempre le hablaba con tanta superioridad como si ella fuera una niña caprichosa y no la líder demonio que realmente era. Sí, sabía perfectamente que sus bandos estaban en paz, pero eso no significaba que ella tuviera que cambiar su modo de ser. Todavía odiaba relacionarse con otros, ser amable y esas idioteces tan de humano. Pero justamente a raíz de la gran familia de Crowley, era que tantas cosas estaban cambiando a su alrededor.

Los demonios, por lo general, no se reproducían. Adoptaban sus formas animales para causar más estragos y para viajar más rápido, pero no para mantener relaciones sexuales que dieran como resultado el nacimiento de criaturas. Crowley, una vez más, rompía las reglas de todo lo conocido. Era padre junto al ángel de diez hijos híbridos, toda una revolución en el mundo espiritual. Como líder infernal ella había estado muy al pendiente del asunto, sobre todo al principio. Había enviado a sus demonios de confianza a que vigilaran al ángel y le informaran del progreso de los huevos, y más tarde, del desarrollo de los bebés. Eran serpientes sanas y con personalidades varias, que iban desde lo más angelical a lo más retorcido. Tiempo después, dio por finalizada la viglancia y decretó que Crowley y su familia no representaban ningún peligro, y que por lo tanto debían dejarlos tranquilos.

“De eso han pasado años" pensó mientras entraba a una licorería y compraba varias botellas. “Esos niños ya se han hecho grandes, hasta tengo a una volviéndome loca con que quiere ser mi aprendiz. ¡Pero yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz! No me gusta tener que jugar a los amigos solo porque ahora nuestros bandos han dejado de pelear".

Vaciló y detuvo sus pensamientos. Realmente no tenía nada en contra de los hijos de Crowley, y hasta le parecía divertida la ironía de que una de sus hijas quisiera unirse a ella, siendo que él había sido un traidor en el pasado. Pero por más que le cayeran bien, o precisamente porque le caían bien, quería seguir manteniendo su distancia. 

“Los demonios no podemos sentir cariño o empatizar con otros. Y si lo hacemos, tiene que ser alguien de nuestra propia raza, no con híbridos o ángeles. Eso equivaldría a ser amistoso, ¡y eso sería una vergüenza para un demonio maligno como yo!"

“Mentira" dijo otra voz en su cerebro. “El tratado de paz se hizo justamente para borrar esas barreras ideológicas, y que todos pudieran ser amigos de todos. Si te alejas de ellos es por un capricho, no por un mandato superior".

-¡Silencio!- exclamó en voz alta en plena calle, llamado la atención de los transeúntes.- ¡No quiero oír estúpidos consejos de nadie sobre como actuar!

“Soy tu conciencia. No puedes callarme. Entonces, ¿por qué en vez de gritar no reflexiones sobre lo que dices?"

-¡No necesito reflexionar nada! Me parece bien que esos chicos existan y se relacionen con nosotros, pero yo no tengo por qué jugar a la amiga. No me interesa.

“Claro que te interesa. Cuando ellos crecieron de forma acelerada y pasaron de bebés a niños, te sentiste mal por no haberlos visitado más. Por haber perdido el tiempo con orgullo en vez de ir y conocerlos, y jugar con ellos, siendo que te hubiera encantado hacerlo".

Beelzebub se puso roja y regresó al infierno velozmente, dejando todas sus botellas sobre su escritorio y desplomándose sobre su silla. ¿Eso era cierto? ¿Sentía un cariño extraño por los hijos de Crowley y Aziraphale? Extraño, porque no le gustaba ser sentimental, y porque nunca había necesitado de hacer amigos. Gabriel no contaba. Ese arcángel no era su amigo ni de chiste.

“Claro que no es tu amigo. Es tu enamorado, todo el mundo lo sabe y quedas bien ridícula negándolo" dijo la traviesa voz de su consciencia, haciendo que gritara y prendiera fuego otro trozo de sillón desvencijado, el que usaba para echarse una siesta de tanto en tanto.

“No puedo aceptarlo así como así. ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros? ¿Amor? Los demonios no tenemos nada de eso. Lo perdimos todo al caer, y es imposible que lo recuperemos".

Y sin embargo Crowley, un caído, lo había recuperado todo, y hasta había ganado más. Una familia llena de amor, de esperanza, todas esas cosas que los demonios se obligaban a descartar de sus propias mentes, para no encariñarse con lo imposible. Si Crowley había podido, y si sus bandos estaban en paz... ¿significaba que podía permitirse pensar en otras cosas aparte de desgracias?

“Llama a Gabriel, anda. Te mueres por hacerlo y pedirle perdón por el puñetazo que le diste hoy".

Beelzebub, señora de las moscas, se pisó con fuerza para no sonrojarse. Ya demasiado humillante era tener que admitir que sí quería hacerse amiga de otros, como para encima admitir que también le gustaba el arcángel Gabriel. Eso hubiera sido demasiado.

“Gabriel, idiota. Siempre termino haciéndote caso al final. Iré a visitar a Crowley y su familia y veré que pasa... ¡Agh, por eso te odio tanto! Me haces hacer cosas que yo no quiero. ¿Qué clase de magia usas para alterar mis pensamientos y mi corazón?"


	14. Capítulo 14: Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El arcángel Gabriel está muy interesado en conquistar a Beelzebub, a la vez que cumple su trabajo.

Gabriel llevaba años de conocer a la numerosa familia de Aziraphale y Crowley, pero todavía se sorprendía cuando los veía caminar por los pasillos del Cielo. Como eran mitad ángeles, iban seguido allí a capacitarse en sus habilidades milagrosas y también de paseo, y cada vez que lo hacían causaban un fuerte impacto entre los demás.

-Bienvenidos... Aziraphale, Nina Luna... 

-Gabriel, muchas gracias por recibirnos- dijo Zira sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano.- Sabemos que estás ocupado, así que apreciamos tu tiempo.

-Por favor. Cumplo con mi deber, ayudar a cualquier ángel que venga en busca de conocimiento- contestó Gabriel volviéndose hacia la joven Nina.- Tu madre me dijo que deseas visitar la Biblioteca Celestial. ¿Cierto?

-Sí... sí, señor... 

-De acuerdo. Síganme y les abriré las puertas, como saben es un lugar muy restringido y no puede entrar cualquiera... tienes suerte, jovencita. Aziraphale es el ángel del conocimiento, sin duda que es gracias a él que la Diosa ha otorgado su permiso para ti.

Gabriel nunca había entendido del todo por qué Aziraphale tenía privilegios con la Suprema, pero a esas alturas ya no se lo preguntaba. Las cosas ahora eran diferentes, desde que existía un pacto de paz que hacía posible que demonios y ángeles fueran amigos si así lo deseaban, y no quería revivir viejos conflictos. Observó de reojo a Zira y a su hija, ambos extasiados por estar en la sagrada Biblioteca Celestial, lugar en donde la chica esperaba aprender sobre angelología.

-En ningún lugar aprenderás más sobre nuestra raza que aquí. Zira será tu maestro, y ambos pueden usar todo el material necesario. Pero recuerden: ningún libro o manuscrito saldrá de aquí sin un permiso firmado por la propia Diosa, o por Metatron. 

-Descuida, Gabriel, lo tendremos presente. Una vez más muchas gracias.

-Estaré en mi oficina trabajando. Llámenme cuando hayan terminado para que venga a escoltarlos.

Gabriel se desplomó sobre su elegante silla forrada en terciopelo blanco y observó sus papeles y memorándum pendientes, sabiendo que debía ordenarlos pero sin ninguna gana en realidad. Pensaba en los cambios de la vida, en la nueva libertad de la que gozaba, en Beelzebub. Pensaba mucho en su princesa, apodo que jamás volvería a decir en voz alta luego de que ella le propinara un puñetazo en la mandíbula al decírselo en una fiesta. Beelzy y él llevaban mucho tiempo coqueteando, peleándose, volviéndose a coquetear. Habían tenido algunas citas (no muchas) y en cada una había podido sentir el amor entre ambos, pero Beelz no quería admitirlo y eso era frustrante.

"Me pregunto cuando podremos ser una pareja de verdad... ni pienso esperar seis mil años como Zira y Crowley. Quiero formar mi familia yo también, y tener una boda espectacular. ¿Acaso no me la merezco?"

Miró los papeles una vez más y suspiró, decidiendo que los dejaría para después. Acto seguido sacó su celular del bolsillo y llamó a Beelzy, que atendió luego de cinco minutos y al parecer estaba de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Beelz, querida... llamaba para saber como estás, eh... en la última reunión te vi un poco decaída y...

-Gabriel, no molestes- lo cortó ella con frialdad.- Sabes que desde que Lucifer se fue de vacaciones, tengo mucho más trabajo que hacer. ¿Quieres algo concreto o solo fastidiar para variar?

-Beelz, no es mi intención molestarte, lo sabes. Escucha, solo te pido una oportunidad para que conversemos... en serio me gustaría que hablemos, pero bien, sin agresiones, sin peleas... quiero ayudar, si puedo. 

Beelzebub no contestó, pero parte de ella estaba agitada. Gabriel lo supo y aprovechó su oportunidad.

-Podemos ir a un bar, como a ti te gusta, y pedir mucho alcohol. O ir a un restaurante.

-Tú odias comer.

-Pero tú no- dijo él galantemente.- Y si es para ayudarte a que te relajes un rato, no me importará pisar uno de esos sitios. Quizás hasta podría comer un pequeño plato, algo liviano, para que...

De pronto alguien llamó a su puerta y lo sacó de eje. Era Nina Luna, que parecía algo agitada.- ¿Señor Gabriel?

-Espera un segundo, muchacha.- Habló al celular.- Beelzy, querida, tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Te puedo llamar dentro de un rato? 

-¿Qué más da? Haz lo que quieras.

Gabriel escuchó el corte violento de Beelzebub y suspiró, dándose cuenta que lo había arruinado. A la señora de las moscas no le gustaba que la dejaran esperando, ni por un segundo, y se preguntó como haría para retomar esa invitación y que saliera bien. Después recordó que no estaba solo y activó una sonrisa profesional para atender a la hija de Aziraphale.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, Nina?

-Llamaron a mamá Zira por una urgencia, en la escuela de mi hermanita Crepa. Tiene que irse y no puede seguir la clase... ¿puedo quedarme yo sola?

-Lo siento, pero no es posible. Solo los ángeles de cierto rango pueden permanecer a solas en la Biblioteca Celestial.- Ante los ojos llorosos de la joven y sabiéndose incapaz de aguantarlo, agregó:- Pero bueno, pueden volver mañana, así que no tienes por qué angustiarte.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias, señor Gabriel! Le avisaré a mamá. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad por su ayuda!

"Es mi trabajo" pensó mientras la acompañaba a buscar a Aziraphale. "Ojalá se me diera tan bien tratar con Beelzy como se me da ayudarlos a ustedes. Supongo que de verdad tendré que ser paciente... si quiero a Beelzy voy a tener que esforzarme por conquistarla. Pero al final lo lograré. Estamos destinados, estoy seguro de eso".


	15. Capítulo 15: Anathema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema está feliz con su futuro matrimonio, y con el apoyo de su familia del corazón.

Anathema Device había estado ahí cuando los hijos de Aziraphale y Crowley salieron del huevo. Ella, como todos los demás amigos de la pareja, se había hecho presente para el nacimiento, ayudándolos en todo lo necesario durante los primeros días como la buena amiga que era.

Desde hacerse cargo de la librería de Zira por un tiempo, hasta colaborar con las labores domésticas que Zira no podía hacer y para las que Crowley era inútil: ella se arremangó la blusa y se puso manos a la obra, feliz de poder ayudar y estar cerca de los niños. Todavía no sabían cómo era posible que dos serpientes macho hubieran tenido hijos, pero en realidad era lo de menos pues todo lo que de verdad importaba eran los bebés. De todos los colores y tamaños, Ana los lavaba y acomodaba la enorme cuna para que durmieran cómodos, hacía las compras para que Crowley y Zira pudieran pasar más tiempo con ellos. Eran diez pequeños milagros, daba igual cual fuera su origen. Estaban, existían, y Ana estaba feliz de ser parte de su crecimiento.

-La primera vez que me dijeron "tía Ana", casi lloro- confesó ella serenamente, con una taza de café entre las manos. Estaba en su sala rodeada de las hijas de Zira, que ahora eran ya señoritas de entre dieciséis y veinte años, y acababan de volver de tiendas; habían ido a elegir su vestido de novia, pues después de tanto tiempo por fin Newton y ella darían el gran paso. Crepa, la más joven, sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

-Cuando salimos del huevo tú estabas ahí, y siempre que precisamos también estuviste. ¿Cómo no íbamos a considerarte como parte de la familia?

-Sería imposible- confirmó Nina Luna.- Para nosotros eres importante, tía Ana.

-¿En ese momento imaginaste que terminaríamos siendo tus damas de honor?- preguntó Moonie, que estaba enroscada a un alto tronco colocado allí solo para ella. Anathema negó, divertida.

-No, no lo imaginé. Básicamente porque eran bebés recién nacidos. ¿Cómo habría podido imaginar que crecerían de forma acelerada? De repente ya no eran bebés sino niños, y al poco tiempo adolescentes. 

-Sí, supongo que debió ser sorprendente- acotó Lilith.

-Mucho. Por poco y me deprimo, me sentí vieja de golpe al ver que los bebés a quienes había cuidado eran ya jóvenes que iban a la secundaria y tenían citas- confesó Ana riendo, dejando su taza para no derramar café.- Pero luego lo charlé con su madre, y me hizo ver que no debía sentirme mal. No era que yo fuera vieja, es que ustedes se hicieron grandes.

-¡Serás la novia más linda del mundo!- exclamó Raven con voz potente, chocando palmas con ella.

-Gracias... ¡El vestido que elegimos es un sueño! Muchas gracias a todas, su ayuda fue invalorable. Yo sola no me habría sentido cómoda...

-Es una lástima que tu mamá no haya podido venir.

-Al menos vendrá para la boda. Está bien, no la tengo a ella ahora pero las tengo a ustedes. Mis damas de honor, mis sobrinas y amigas.

Era cierto. Eran sus amigas tanto como Aziraphale. Con los varones la relación era un poco diferente, pero supuso que era normal haberse distanciado de ellos después que crecieran. Eran jóvenes llenos de energía y metas y los quería mucho, pero no hubiera podido hablarles de su relación con Newton con la misma confianza que a las chicas, ni compartir ciertas salidas.

“Está bien" pensó luego de que sus invitadas se marcharan y ella se abocara a lavar la vajilla de la merienda. “Sé que de todas formas siempre podré contar con ellos. También son mi familia".

Después de guardar el último platito, suspiró y entró a su habitación a contemplar su vestido. Lo sacó de su percha con cuidado y lo extendió sobre la cama para verlo mejor, toda una obra de arte bordada a mano con un velo a juego cargado de flores. Se sonrojó al imaginarse caminando con él hasta el altar, y pensó una vez más en el largo camino que había recorrido hasta llegar a ese momento.

Newton era el hombre de su destino, lo había sabido desde que leyera las primeras profecías sobre él. Pero más allá de lo que Agnes hubiera profetizado al respecto, ambos habían desarrollado una relación íntima propia, que no tenía nada que ver con tradiciones antiguas. Después de su precipitado comienzo (con el Apocalipsis tocando a su puerta), se habían tomado mucho tiempo para conocerse más, para disfrutar juntos, para integrar sus rutinas hasta desarrollar un ritmo propio. Anathema había ido con él a Londres para conocer a su madre, y él había aceptado convertirse en amo de casa para que vivieran juntos en Tadfield, el pueblo de sus sueños. Ambos eran felices, libres por fin de ataduras y querían seguir así por muchos años más. Repentinamente sonrojada, Ana llamó a Newton y aguardó impaciente que le contestara.

-¿Ana? Cariño, lamento estar tardando, tuve que llevar a Dick Turpin al taller y después ir a retirar un encargo a...

-Está bien, Newt, no te preocupes. Solo quería saber cuando llegarás. ¿Ya estás volviendo?

-Sí, querida. Dentro de quince o veinte minutos llego.

Quince o veinte minutos. Eso era tiempo más que suficiente para cambiarse de ropa, guardar el vestido de novia y esperar al amor de su vida para darle un enorme beso, uno a la altura de la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.


	16. Capítulo 16: Newton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton acude a una elegante tienda de Londres a probarse trajes de novio para su boda.

Newton llegó al centro comercial nervioso y expectante, mirando el reloj a cada rato. Había recibido un llamado de Crowley diciéndole que él, algunos de sus hijos y el Sargento Shadwell lo verían a las cinco en punto, para elegir su traje de novio en un local de mucho prestigio. Crowley, con gran seguridad, le dijo que escogiera el que quisiera porque él se lo regalaría.

-Tú guarda tu dinero para la luna de miel, que es más importante. El traje será mi regalo, y no se discute más.

-¡Pero Crowley, elegiste la tienda más cara de Londres! No sé si puedo aceptarlo...

-Claro que puedes- intervino Neil, el segundo hijo del demonio.- A papá no le cuesta nada, además él los aprecia mucho a ti y a la tía Ana. Mamá también. Ustedes son nuestra familia humana, esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para colaborar con la boda.

Newton sonrió con timidez mientras entraba al centro comercial, recordando muchas vivencias de los últimos años. Anathema y él habían estado presentes en la vida de la familia Crowley Fell desde el principio, y habían ayudado con sus propias manos a las serpientes bebés y a sus atareados padres. Reconocía que no era el hombre más confiable del mundo, que con frecuencia era torpe y dejaba que desear como cuidador, pero precisamente por eso sentía más cariño por el ángel y el demonio. Le habían permitido formar parte de su círculo íntimo, compartir su mesa, jugar con sus hijos. En los días de verano en Tadfield, lo rodeaban para que los llevara al bosque a explorar, y por las tardes se reunían con él en la cocina para que les hiciera la merienda. 

"Es increíble que esos mismos niños ahora sean más altos que yo" pensó divertido al avistar a Terry, Neil, David, Crowley y el Sargento Shadwell esperándolo en la puerta del local de trajes. Todos se saludaron con efusividad y se palmearon los hombros, y Crowley no dudó en darle un abrazo de hermano.

-Vamos. Entremos para que empieces a probarte trajes, que es tu boda y debes estar perfecto para Anathema.

-Muchas gracias una vez más, Crowley... chicos... Sargento... no saben lo feliz que me...

-¡Muchacho, menos hablar y más hacer!- interrumpió el ex cazador de brujas, tan serio como siempre pero en el fondo orgulloso de ver a su pupilo prepararse para dar el gran paso.

-El Sargento tiene razón- opinó Neil con ojos brillantes.- Entremos. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo nos llevará.

Newton quedó un poco cohibido por el lujo de la tienda y lo ridículamente caro de aquellos conjuntos, pero calmó su conciencia al recordar que para Crowley el dinero no tenía el mismo significado que para él. Al poco rato de probarse un traje gris con lazo blanco, se vio en el espejo y no se reconoció. Jamás en la vida había estado tan elegante, pero según Terry el color gris no iba para nada con él.

-Es demasiado claro. Un tono oscuro sería mejor.

Después de ese, siguió otro traje negro con pañuelo rojo, pero el corte no le convencía. Neil dijo que parecía excesivamente formal para un hombre de su edad, y estuvo de acuerdo. No quería lucir anticuado junto a Anathema, que seguramente luciría como una princesa. Finalmente, después de mucho pensarlo con la ayuda del vendedor, se probó un jaquet negro espectacular que le calzaba como un guante, con un brillo discreto que mereció la aprobación de todos por igual.

-Eso es. ¡Ahora sí que luces como un novio digno! Sargento, ¿qué opina?

-Jovencito, podrías llevar a tu novia al altar ahora mismo. Te felicito.

Newton estuvo todo el camino de regreso a Tadfield pensando en eso, mirando de reojo el traje guardado en una bolsa especial y sonriendo al imaginarse con él la fecha señalada, con Anathema del brazo y todos sus familiares y amigos reunidos. Anathema era la mujer de su vida, le había cambiado su estrella de mala suerte y lo había convertido en un hombre feliz. Casarse con ella era un sueño que acariciaba desde hacía años, y que por fin estaba pronto a volverse realidad. Al llegar a la casa, encontró una notita de ella donde le decía que había ido a acompañar a Adam a la estación.

"Adam también está grande ya. Qué suerte que aún nos visite, ojalá pronto se tome vacaciones y venga a quedarse un tiempo largo..."

Al encontrarse solo en la casa, aprovechó para guardar bien el traje (Ana no podía verlo antes de la boda), y después se encargó de hacer algunas compras en el pueblo para la cena. Su poder para matar cualquier computadora persistía, pero las labores domésticas se le daban bien. Anathema trabajaba, y él cuidaba la casa. No se sentía rebajado por eso, al contrario, era mucho más feliz de lo que nunca había imaginado. Al fin podía decir que era útil en algo, que disfrutaba su rutina, y no tenía que vivir con la frustración constante del rechazo. Al fin había encontrado el tipo de vida que era tan perfecta que jamás podría arruinar.


	17. Capítulo 17: Dagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagon discute con Crowley sobre recibir a sus hijas en el infierno. En el proceso revela su punto débil...

Dagon se sentía feliz de poder trabajar a las órdenes directas de Beelzebub, señora de las moscas y gran líder del Infierno. Era una posición de privilegio por la que muchos demonios darían un brazo, y cuidaba con celo de su puesto como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sabía que al menor descuido otros no vacilarían en quitárselo, lo cual no permitiría, así que para ella las prioridades eran claras.

-Crowley, ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo de llevar a tus hijas de excursión por los Círculos- le dijo con hastío al pelirrojo una tarde de octubre.- Ya están grandes, si quieren venir que lo hagan por su propia cuenta. Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Dagon, ¡no seas así! Raven y Lilith están muy entusiasmadas, ahora que por fin tienen sus tatuajes infernales pueden llegar hasta las partes más profundas del averno y necesitan una guía. ¿Qué te cuesta?

-¿Qué me cuesta? Tiempo, cabeza de chorlito. La señora Beelzebub salió y debo ocuparme de mucho papeleo en su nombre, y eso es más importante que ser la guía de nadie. 

-Hablas como si no las quisieras- balbuceó Crowley fingiendo un berrinche.- Con lo mucho que ellas te...

-Ni lo intentes. Recuerdo muy bien lo mucho que me “quieren” tus gemelas, y no es para nada halagador- cortó Dagon con los ojos entrecerrados, recordando las muchas travesuras de Raven y Lilith y las diversas secuelas que le ocasionaran.- Pídeselo a otro. Yo no gastaré mi tiempo en ellas.

-Que diría Uriel de tanto egoísmo- exclamó Crowley con la puntería de un dardo bien arrojado: Dagon se sonrojó ligeramente y exigió con voz áspera que le explicara su comentario, y qué tenía que ver Uriel en el asunto.

-Contéstame, vamos. ¿Por qué mencionas a Uriel así tan de repente? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

-Bueno, pues... cuando fuimos al Cielo con Zira a llevar a nuestra niña Crepa, Uriel hizo de guía y fue más que amable- contestó Crowley como al descuido, pero mirándola de reojo.- Se ve que allá arriba manejan otros modales con los visitantes, tengan trabajo o no.

Dagon se dio vuelta para no mostrar debilidad ante Crowley, pero era cierto que en el Cielo se trataba mejor a las visitas. No antes, claro: ella sabía perfectamente que hasta hacía unos años, los arcángeles eran igual de bastardos que los demonios. Pero después del tratado de paz entre Dios y Lucifer todo había cambiado, y en las raras ocasiones en que tuvo que pisar el cielo todos habían sido muy correctos, sin demostrarle la hostilidad que ella se hubiera esperado. Uriel, sobre todo, era muy servicial con cualquiera que requiriera su ayuda. Crowley, atento a su largo silencio, aprovechó para seguir picándola.

-Sería una pena que se diga por ahí que los demonios no están al nivel de los ángeles en cuanto a modales- siseó de forma insidiosa, logrando que Dagon descargara un golpe sobre su escritorio.

-¡Ya basta! No sabes de lo que estás hablando, idiota. ¿Quién dijo que aquí no sabemos recibir a las visitas? Trae a tus hijas y ya verás quien es mejor guía. Me tendrás que pedir disculpas de rodillas.

Después que Crowley se marchara con una horrible sonrisa de satisfacción, Dagon se sentó en su silla y se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello desgreñado. ¿Por qué había actuado tan impulsivamente? Era cierto que tenía mucho trabajo, y también era cierto que no quería ver a aquellas horribles gemelas. Aunque ahora eran adultas, para ella seguían siendo dos salvajes irritantes que gustaban de faltarle el respeto porque sí. Entonces, ¿por qué cayera en la burda trampa de Crowley? Podría haberlo echado. En cuanto a que le mencionara la buena disposición de Uriel... bueno...

“No necesita decirme que Uriel es amable y educada, yo ya lo sé. La conozco mejor que él” pensó airada mientras seguía revolviéndose el cabello. “Cambió mucho y ahora es de lo más agradable, lo cual... es repugnante... quiero decir, ella..."

Dagon se puso tan nerviosa que su mano levantó temperatura y parte de su pelo se empezó a chamuscar, haciendo que perdiera todavía más la calma. ¿Por qué pensar en Uriel la ponía así? No era más que una enemiga... bueno, ahora debería decir aliada, pero de todas formas. No tenía motivos para pensar en ella y que eso la hiciera perder la tranquilidad, y cometer impulsos estúpidos como aceptar ser guía de Raven y Lilith. Pero dado que ya había empeñado su palabra, no le quedaba más remedio que preparar todo para esa visita. Ni Crowley ni nadie podría decir que los demonios no tenían palabra.

-¿Señora Dagon?- Musito un demonio mensajero entrando con cuidado a su oficina.- Con permiso...

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy muy ocupada.

-Llegó esta carta de arriba para usted.

Dagon tomó la carta y la abrió con desconfianza, pero al reconocer la letra de Uriel sonrió. Tal vez si ella estuviera allí de cuerpo presente sus nervios habrían hecho explotar su cabeza, pero una carta era mucho más relajante y segura. Además, pensó respirando hondo, nadie la estaba viendo. Podía darse el lujo de sonreír un poco antes de la ominosa tarea que se le avecinaba.


	18. Capítulo 18: Uriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel ha decidido enmendar sus errores del pasado y ser un arcángel más bondadoso.

Uriel a veces se sentía muy culpable por su comportamiento del pasado. Aunque ahora todo iba bien, había veces en las que los recuerdos la atormentaban.

Durante la época del apocalipsis fallido, ella, Sandalphon, Miguel y Gabriel habían convertido la vida de Aziraphale en una pesadilla. Lo habían acosado, maltratado, se habían burlado de él, e incluso habían tratado de matarlo. Tomarlo prisionero y obligarlo a meterse en el fuego infernal era una decisión de la que todavía se arrepentía, y eso que no había salido bien. Aziraphale había sobrevivido, el demonio Crowley también, y ahora tenían una familia feliz con diez hijos. Todo había resultado bien, pero su culpa residual no desaparecía.

“La Diosa hizo bien en castigar nuestras fallas. Pecamos de soberbia y envidia, intentamos dañar a un hermano, hasta fuimos en contra de Su voluntad al imponer un castigo que Ella no ordenó. ¡Cielos! Tenemos suerte de estar vivos. Yo tengo suerte. Por eso es que pondré todo mi esfuerzo en recuperar mis valores angelicales, en ser el arcángel que debí ser siempre".

Una vez tomada esa decisión, Uriel la puso en práctica y empezó desde abajo, es decir, abandonó su pedestal de arcángel inalcanzable y empezó a ayudar a los ángeles rasos, a hacer todo tipo de tareas, buscando redimirse a través de la humildad. Descubrió que era útil haciendo aquello y mudó su oficina a los pisos inferiores, donde el trabajo era más movido. Entre sus nuevas funciones, estaba la de mantener correspondencia con el Infierno, más concretamente con las oficinas que dependían de lady Beelzebub. La demonio era la líder política más importante del averno después de Lucifer, y desde que entraran en una era de paz se hacía indispensable la comunicación entre ambos bandos.

-Yo puedo ocuparme del correo con Beelz... quiero decir, con lady Beelzebub- le dijo Gabriel fingiendo seriedad, pero demostrando un sutil nerviosismo que delataba sus verdaderas intenciones.- Creo que como representante de la Diosa... eh... estará bien que yo haga eso. Tú puedes ocuparte de los demonios que la asisten, ¿no?

-Bueno, no hay problema. A ver... en su nómina están Hastur, Ligur... la demonio Dagon...

-Ah, sí. Tu amiga.

Uriel se sonrojó al escuchar aquello, y estuvo a punto de contestarle con sarcasmo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Aquella hubiera sido su vieja yo, la que usaba la ironía como arma y no toleraba insinuaciones de ninguna clase. Pero ella ya no era así. Además, probablemente Gabriel lo había dicho con inocencia, pensando en una verdadera amistad y no en otra cosa. Si su primera reacción era tomarlo como un ataque, era porque escondía algo. 

“Dagon si es mi amiga. ¿O no? Hemos intercambiado correspondencia muy amistosa, en pos de que nuestras oficinas se lleven bien. Así que podría decirse que somos amigas..."

Por alguna razón que no entendía aquello le sonó a mentira, y el calor se apoderó nuevamente de su rostro. Dagon era una demonio de gran carácter, que al igual que ella se había tenido que amoldar a las nuevas políticas impuestas por sus jefes. La había visto en algunas ocasiones en el Cielo y lucía muy incómoda, tal y como ella la vez que tuvo que bajar al Infierno a entregar un paquete de la Diosa que Gabriel olvidó mandar. Aunque sus mentes comprendían el hecho de que ahora eran aliados, seguía siendo difícil de poner en práctica. Los demonios estaban incluso más alejados del amor, así que supuso que para Dagon era más difícil que para ella. Por tal razón, había decidido tomar la iniciativa e invitarla a una reunión en terreno neutral, el mundo humano, para conocerse un poco mejor.

-Creo que sería muy productivo reunirnos, ya que ambas representamos a nuestros bandos- dijo.- Así que yo con gusto te invito un café... es decir, si quieres.

-Supongo que... no es mala idea. Por cierto... ¿los ángeles consumen bebida y comida humanas?

-A veces. No todos. Creo que desde que entró en vigencia el pacto de paz, tenemos mucha más libertad con ciertos comportamientos y tentaciones.

-Nosotros nunca tuvimos restricciones de ese tipo, pero admito que ahora se hace más fácil conseguir ciertas cosas. Los humanos no son tan inútiles después de todo.

Aquel primer café era un recuerdo feliz para Uriel, a diferencia de tantos otros. Fue cuando descubrió otra faceta de los demonios a través de Dagon, cuando entendió por fin por qué Aziraphale se había enamorado de Crowley. Los demonios no eran un pozo de maldad sin retorno solamente; había en ellos una chispa de esperanza, sentimientos, anhelos. Dagon en particular, tras su mueca aterradora, era una gran conversadora. Amaba la comida humana, en particular la carne, y estaba muy satisfecha con su nuevo puesto bajo el mando directo de Beelzebub, así como ella era feliz trabajando con ángeles rasos. Casi sin notarlo, se encontraron teniendo una reunión tras otra, hasta el punto que de que los demás empezaron a considerarlas amigas.

“Amigas, tal y como dijo Gabriel. No hay nada de raro en nuestra amistad. Entonces, ¿por qué asumí que él quiso insinuar otra cosa sobre nosotras?"

La arcángel suspiró y dio por finalizada su jornada, saliendo de las oficinas celestiales y bajando sin darse cuenta hasta el suelo humano. Quizás podría llamar a Dagon a ver si estaba libre para ir a cenar, o quizás lo hiciera sola. Ambas opciones le servirían para pensar más detenidamente en que tipo de relación estaban desarrollando Dagon y ella.


	19. Capítulo 19: Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer esperó con mucha paciencia el momento de vengarse del Cielo, pero no todo salió de acuerdo a su plan...

Lucifer aún recordaba cuando lo expulsaran del Cielo junto a muchos de sus seguidores. Habían pasado eras, pero él no se olvidaba. El dolor de sus alas quemadas, la confusión de encontrarse en un mundo distinto y hostil, el resentimiento por sus hermanos ángeles que no le brindaron ayuda. Era ese mismo resentimiento lo que lo llevara a planear bien su futuro. La Diosa, ese ser misterioso que jamás daba explicaciones de nada a nadie, accedió a reunirse con él y establecer normas para el control de ambos bandos. El Cielo por un lado, el recién fundado Infierno por otro, y convinieron que dentro de seis milenios, si las desavenencias entre ellos persistían, le pondrían fin con una guerra. 

-Tú reina sobre los demonios como te plazca, y yo haré lo mismo con los ángeles. Realmente espero que ambos puedan volver a considerarse hermanos algún día, pero si no es así, iremos a la guerra. ¿Eso te satisface?

-Me parece muy buen trato- aceptó Lucifer, con sus ojos oscuros brillando de malicia.- Solo que yo no espero que seamos amigos de nuevo. Espero poder regresar arriba, destruir tu patético reino y hacerte pagar por haberme expulsado como un animal.

-Lucifer...

-Oh, sí. Yo no olvido. Fuiste injusta y lo sabes, y puedo sentir tu arrepentimiento. Pero de nada te servirá. Dentro de seis milenios, volveremos a vernos las caras y tendrás que arrodillarte ante mí.

Lucifer realmente no extrañaba la vida en el Cielo. De hecho, con el correr del tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba mejor en su propio reino, donde había libertad y cada quien podía hacer lo que le placía. Arriba, las reglas lo oprimían, lo forzaban a esconder su verdadera naturaleza inquisitiva y su ambición. Allí era el Lucifer que siempre había querido ser. El dolor de sus alas se había curado, y ya ni recordaba los nombres de quienes le dieran la espalda.

Pero era una cuestión de orgullo. No podía retroceder, deshacer el pacto y retirarse en paz a sus dominios. Había sido víctima de una injusticia, echado de su hogar por ser diferente y preguntar cosas de más. No por maldad, no por crueldad y blasfemia. Por eso, le resultaba intolerable que tanto en el Cielo como en el mundo humano se le echara la culpa a él de todos los males, mientras los ángeles eran los buenos y los salvadores. Quería hacerles pagar, quería que admitieran su error. Estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias para que le pidieran perdón, aún cuando en realidad se sentía mejor con su nueva vida.

-Tendré un hijo- le comentó a Beelzebub, su mano derecha.- Será el anticristo que traerá el fin del mundo y nuestra victoria.

-¿Seguro de eso? Enviar al niño al mundo humano puede traer ciertos riesgos...

-¿Cuáles riesgos? Un hijo mío, Beel, esté donde esté llevará la sangre demoníaca consigo. No importa como sea criado, el resultado final será el mismo.

-Está bien... tú sabes lo que haces. ¿A quién quieres que le pida que traslade al niño?

-A Crowley. Es el demonio indicado para este trabajo.

Indicado un cuerno, pensó once años después, cuando su hijo Adam se negó a cumplir su deber y lo enfrentó. No podía creerlo: su vástago, heredero del poder infernal, el anticristo en persona, no solo no obedeció su deseo de causar el apocalipsis sino que se unió al traidor Crowley y su novio ángel para detenerlo, con una facilidad asombrosa para más datos. El pequeño de bucles y sus amigos humanos destruyeron la forma física de los jinetes (excepto Muerte), y luego, con todo el tupé del mundo, Adam lo sermoneó y lo envió de regreso al averno. Luego reinició el mundo para que todos fueran felices, dejándolo tan anonadado que tardó días en reaccionar.

-¿Qué diablos pasó?- exigió saber a la Diosa más tarde.- Tu ángel favorito y el idiota de Crowley arruinaron todo. ¡Todo! Nuestro pacto... el gran plan... ¡Tú eres omnipotente, maldita sea! ¡Dame una respuesta!

-Te lo dije, Lucifer. Mi intención nunca fue crear una guerra para saber que bando es mejor. Ese rumor lo echaste a correr tú, al punto que hasta mis ángeles lo creyeron. Pero yo no quiero pelear.

-Eres una... ¿planeaste que ellos lo arruinaran desde el principio, no?

La Diosa solo sonrió, y él regresó a su hogar ofendido y sin querer hablarle por días. Sin embargo, no pudo aguantarse de volver a verla cuando supo que Aziraphale y Crowley, lejos de ser castigados, habían vuelto a la Tierra como una pareja formal, y que eran felices. No comprendía por qué era tan generosa.

-Esos dos son mis hijos. Y yo quiero que todos mis hijos sean felices, incluso tú, que renegaste de mí hace tanto tiempo.

Lucifer se quedó sin habla. Era la primera vez desde la expulsión que su madre le hablaba de sus verdaderos deseos, y no supo que contestar. La Diosa le extendió su mano y dijo, serena:

-Pongamos fin a esta absurda pelea, Luci. Tú deseas ser feliz también, no te cierres a ello por más tiempo. Dame la mano y sellemos de una vez la paz entre nosotros. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Lucifer le dio la mano, y sintió una mezcla extraña de cosas dentro suyo. Su orgullo roto, arrastrado por olas de calidez al reconciliarse con su madre, y mucho alivio de no tener que pensar en más estrategias de pelea. Honestamente, estaba cansado de eso.

-Sabes. Creo que me tomaré vacaciones. Me las he ganado... además, si no habrá guerra no me necesitarán por un tiempo. Puedo irme tranquilo.


	20. Capítulo 20: Diosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hace muchas eras, la Diosa tomó una decisión dolorosa con tal de asegurar la felicidad de todos.

La Diosa era consciente que, a ojos ajenos, sus planes podían parecer algo rebuscados. Retorcidos. Innecesariamente complicados también. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer si los demás no entendían su accionar? Ella no debía explicaciones a nadie. Y estaba segura de hacer lo correcto, así que seguiría por el mismo camino le gustara a quien le gustara.

Cuando creó a su familia de ángeles, todo le pareció sencillo. Serían seres de amor, de luz, guiando a las criaturas que un día poblarían el mundo al que llamara Tierra. Nada podía salir mal, así que les dio libertad. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que no todos eran iguales. Algunos de sus hijos eran más inquietos que otros, algunos desarrollaron características que escapaban a su imaginación. Aquello la desconcertó un poco, y como no tenía con quien hablar de eso, se dedicó a observarlos.

Gabriel, Miguel y Sandalphon, por ejemplo, eran de los más disciplinados. Seguían al pie de la letra las reglas, y cuidaban a los ángeles más jóvenes sin rechistar. Después había otros que eran un poco distraídos, pero estaban llenos de amor: Aziraphale, por ejemplo, era de esos. Tímido, pero tan bondadoso que incluso a ella le dolían los ojos. Después había otros que preferían más la vida terrenal a la celestial... y otros que francamente no parecían encajar con su idea del Cielo. Lucifer, su hijo favorito, era el que más parecía sufrir. No lo veía a gusto con tener que cuidar a otros, con tener que acatar órdenes, con vivir entre algodones sin conocer nada del exterior. Supo entonces que a pesar de ser perfecta, había fallado en algo.

"Creí que mi idea de un mundo perfecto sería suficiente para que todos fueran felices. Pero me equivoqué. La felicidad de uno a lo mejor es la desgracia del otro, y obligarlos a convivir solo les traerá dolor. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Debo poner remedio a sus males. Pero..."

Era la primera vez que tenía dudas, y como no soportó más tal situación, creo a un alter ego con quien pudiera charlar. Lo llamó Metatron, y como un espejo de sí misma, discutió sobre la mejor manera de asegurar la felicidad y el amor de todos.

-Miguel y Lucifer no se llevan bien, por ejemplo. A veces siento como si se odiaran... ¡y el odio es un sentimiento que no puedo permitir en el Cielo!

-Entiendo...

-Y después están otros asuntos. ¿Conoces a mi hijo Aziraphale? Custodia la puerta este del paraíso terrenal.

-Ah, sí. Ese hermoso jardín donde vivirán los humanos, ¿no?

-Sí. Bueno, Aziraphale es una de mis mejores creaciones. Es dulce, bueno, amable... y está lleno de amor. Y después está mi otro hijo Crawly, el encargado de crear las constelaciones. ¡Crawly es tan...! Cómo decirlo... curioso. Y entusiasta. A veces se olvida de todo, de sus deberes y sus responsabilidades, y vaga por horas entre las estrellas pensando en algo.

-¿En qué?

-Quisiera saberlo. Bueno, en realidad lo sé, pero me pregunto como lo descubrió él cuando aún no se conocen.

-Diosa, soy parte de ti pero eso no significa que sepa leer mentes. Sé más clara, por favor.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo ser explícita tratándose de ti. O de mí, más bien.- Diosa se aclaró la garganta y continuó.- Crawly está profundamente enamorado de Aziraphale. Lo sé. Todavía no lo ha visto en persona, pero lo ama. Y con Aziraphale sucede otro tanto. Ese ángel tan dulce que ama a todos por igual, tiene en su corazón un sitio especial para Crawly. Lo he visto y entiendo que ese sentimiento mutuo, nacido de forma espontánea, es algo muy importante.

-Bueno, podrías presentarlos y...

-No, no puedo.- Suspiró.- Muy pronto comenzará una gran tormenta sobre todos, Metatron. Lucifer, Baal, Hastur, muchos de mis hijos, están sufriendo y provocando discordia sin querer. No es su culpa: no pueden amoldarse y eso provoca roces con sus otros hermanos, y eso a su vez genera la discordia y el caos. A mi pesar, si quiero garantizar la felicidad de todos tendré que separarlos. Enviar a Lucifer y los suyos a otro sitio, donde puedan vivir a sus anchas y desarrollar sus propios talentos, sin limitaciones.

-Ya veo... bueno, tú sabes que es lo mejor. La única que lo sabe.

Diosa podía ver el futuro. Si Lucifer y los otros hijos rebeldes permanecían en el Cielo, llegaría el día en que una nube oscura se cerniría sobre todos y sería el fin de su creación. La paz y la armonía no podían existir sin la guerra y la discordia, ahora lo entendía. Los hijos que no se sentían a gusto allí eran la otra cara del espejo, tan necesarios ellos como los que sí seguían las reglas. Entonces, solo le quedaba un camino.

"Debo separarlos. Será doloroso, será duro, pero debo hacerlo. Estarán mejor en los territorios bajos, donde la calidez del fuego los cobijará a todos." Sonrió débilmente. "Lucifer va a odiarme por esto. Volverá un día a mí para declararme la guerra abierta, querrá aplastarme y yo tendré que establecer un plan inefable para arreglar las cosas. Profecías... debo pensar en algunas para que sirvan de guía en un futuro. Y Aziraphale y Crawly. ¡Su amor es tan brillante y puro! De alguna manera, haré que el amor de ambos sirva para unir de nuevo a todos mis hijos. Algún día. Definitivamente, está no será una separación eterna".


	21. Capítulo 21: Madame Tracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de ser poseída por Aziraphale, Madame Tracy descubre que sus dotes psíquicas se han vuelto reales.

Después de despedir a sus últimos clientes del día, Madame Tracy suspiró y tomó asiento en su sofá más grande y mullido. Se sintió cómoda de inmediato, relajada, y pensó que no se levantaría hasta la cena. Estaba muy cansada.

Sus dotes psíquicas no eran más que una gran mentira. O al menos así solía ser, hasta que fuera poseída por Aziraphale. Después de aquella experiencia sobrenatural, no cesaba de sentir las auras de los muertos, que rondaban sin cesar por la tierra de los vivos. Era como si al ser recipiente de un ángel, algo de su poder se le hubiera pegado.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, Madame Tracy- le había dicho una vez Zira, tremendamente compungido al escuchar su relato.- No era mi intención alterarle la vida de esa manera. Si hubiera sabido las consecuencias de mis actos...

-¡Querido, no tienes por qué disculparte! Debías poseer un cuerpo para detener el apocalipsis, y yo me siento honrada de que me hayas elegido. ¿Qué más da si me dejó algunas secuelas? 

-¿De verdad no está molesta?

-En lo absoluto. Te lo he contado porque me parece fascinante, pero no estoy ni enojada ni asustada. De hecho, me sirve de mucho tener algunos poderes de verdad.

-Cierto... sus clientes deben estar muy satisfechos. Quiero decir, más de lo usual.

Eso era cierto, al cien por ciento. Se corrió el rumor después de la sesión donde fuera poseída, y el doble de personas tocaban a su puerta diario buscando su ayuda espiritual. Aquel repentino incremento de popularidad la hizo replantearse sus ideas, y decidió que no se mudaría. Por supuesto, lo consultó con el señor Shadwell, quien a su manera le dio a entender que aprobaba su decisión.

-¡Mujer, una cueva de la perdición es más que suficiente para ti! No necesitas conseguir otra.

-Entonces... ¿le parece bien que sigamos viviendo aquí y que siga atendiendo a las personas en calidad de medium?

-Hay cosas peores- gruñó el hombre, mirándola de reojo.- Haz lo que te plazca, mujer.

Con eso en mente, la dama tomó su decisión y permaneció en su hogar y en su profesión mística. Atendía grupos y personas en solitario, los cuales eran capaces de pagar una fortuna por la exclusividad de su atención. Lo más sorprendente fue que al parecer también entre los difuntos se había corrido el rumor, y no pasaba un día sin que hubiera varios de ellos rondando su casa. A esas alturas, ya los tomaba como otras visitas más.

-Madame Tracy, ayúdeme. ¡Debo hablar con mi hijo! Él tiene que saber donde dejé mi último testamento- le suplicó un hombre una tarde.

-Ya se lo he explicado, señor Jones, si su hijo no solicita mis servicios, no puedo simplemente ir a su casa a transmitirle sus palabras. Me tomarán por una chiflada. 

-¿Y qué puedo hacer entonces? ¡Se lo suplico, deme un consejo!

Así todos los días. Aunque a veces era cansador, también era gratificante. En parte porque sus ahorros empezaron a a subir como la espuma, y en parte porque se sentía bien ayudar al prójimo. Algunos dirían que si cobraba no podía considerarse una buena acción, pero no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Conectar a los muertos con los vivos era su trabajo; nadie trabajaba gratis, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso alguien le diría a un médico cirujano que por cobrar un sueldo del hospital su labor de salvar vidas no contaba? Desde su modesto lugar, estaba brindando un servicio único en el mundo. Y era un orgullo personal muy fuerte saberlo.

-Oye, mujerzuela... te buscan ahí afuera.

-¿Eh?- Madame Tracy se levantó bruscamente de su sofá y miró al señor Shadwell, que a su vez la veía desde la puerta.- ¿Quién es tan tarde?

-Uno de los muchachos de ese par.

El señor Shadwell era buen hombre pero le costaba usar familiaridades. Al decir "ese par" se refería obviamente a Aziraphale y Crowley, y con lo de "uno de sus muchachos", a alguno de sus hijos. Tracy se acomodó un poco el chal y salió sonriente a atender a su visita. Era Terry Crowley, el hijo mayor.

-Buenas tardes, Madame Tracy- la saludó con educación el chico.- Disculpe que la moleste a esta hora, pero, ¿mi hermano Misha estuvo aquí hace un rato?

-Sí, estuvo... ¿Sucedió algo?

-Bueno, verá, fuimos a comprar algo de comer y se dio cuenta que no tenía la billetera. Así que estamos buscando en todos los sitios que estuvo a ver si la encontramos... ¿Usted no la habrá visto?

-Veamos, después de él enseguida me puse a atender a tres señoras, así que no he notado nada. Pero miraré ahora- dijo, uniendo la acción a la palabra y encontrando una billetera blanca caída entre dos sofás individuales de su salita.- ¿Es esta?

-¡Sí! ¡Oh, cielos, que contento se pondrá Misha al saber que apareció!

-Tu hermanito es un joven adorable. Vino solo para conversar un rato conmigo y tomar el té, y al marcharse prometió regresar pronto.

-Misha es así de tierno- asintió Terry contento.

Madame Tracy acompañó al joven hasta la puerta de su casa y lo despidió de buen humor, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Por más cansada que estuviera, ayudar a los hijos de Zira y Crowley siempre la dejaba de buen humor. Sería difícil explicarlo a alguien de fuera, pero su vínculo con esos chicos era fuerte. Los había visto nacer, y ahora de grandes los veía crecer tan gentiles que era imposible no adorarlos. Eran como su familia.

-¿Sabe, señor Shadwell? Quedarnos en Londres fue definitivamente una buena idea. ¿No le parece?


	22. Capítulo 22: Sargento Shadwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Sargento Shadwell, de vez en cuando, se sienta a repasar su vida, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas.

El Sargento había decidido dejar atrás su carrera como cazador de brujas. Después del incidente en la base aérea de Tadfield, su convicción había sufrido una profunda sacudida.

Siempre creyó que estaba haciendo el bien al limpiar el mundo de la iniquidad de las brujas. Si se ponía a pensar en el origen de tal convencimiento, no estaba seguro. De lo único que estaba seguro era que casi toda su vida adulta la había dedicado a perseguir el rastro de las horrendas mujeres que profanaban con sus brujerías las tradiciones humanas más nobles.

Pero había estado viviendo un sueño, se dijo después del no-apocalipsis. Un sueño antiguo de épocas oscuras, donde se echaba la culpa a las brujas de cualquier desastre, y se perseguía a mujeres inocentes para hacerles pagar por pecados inexistentes. Incluyendo la mujer llamada Agnes la Chiflada, que ahora lo sabía, había sido la responsable de guiarlos a todos para salvar al mundo de la destrucción. Ella había tejido los hilos invisibles que unieran al ángel, al demonio, al Anticristo y sus amigos, al joven Newt, a su novia Anathema, a Madame Tracy y a sí mismo. Una bruja, una mujer que fue considerada maligna y condenada a muerte, había salvado a la humanidad.

-Señor Shadwell, no tiene que pedirme disculpas- le dijo un día Anathema Device, la bruja heredera de Agnes y novia de su pupilo Newton.- Las cosas suceden todas por un motivo. Usted debía hacer lo que creía correcto, estaba escrito.

-Lo sé, muchacha. Pero aún así...

-El plan de la Diosa nos otorgó roles a todos. Usted debía dedicarse a ser cazabrujas, aún cuando en la época moderna parezca una locura. Al ser cazabrujas, pudo reclutar a Newt. Al reclutarlo, lo envió a Tadfield, donde me conoció a mí. Al conocerme a mí, pudimos unirnos y frenar la tercera guerra, ayudando a Adam.

-Parece mentira que todo haya estado conectado desde el principio- comentó el Sargento, visiblemente alterado. Anathema, que no le guardaba rencor, le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento.

-Usted debía ser quien debía ser. Cascarrabias y todo, ayudó también a Aziraphale y Crowley, incluso sin saber quienes eran. Y pese a tener sus prejuicios con Madame Tracy, no vaciló en protegerla cuando el Diablo intentó destruir todo tras el no-apocalipsis. Esas cosas hablan de usted mejor que de nadie. Se lo repito: no debe pedirme disculpas por nada.

Shadwell recordó aquella conversación entera, y se sintió un poco mejor consigo mismo. Aunque habían pasado años desde aquello, a veces la melancolía regresaba. Pero no tenía sentido dejarse atrapar por ella.

"Veamos", pensó, mientras se levantaba despacio y se movía hacia la cocina. "El mundo se salvó y todos retornaron a la normalidad. El joven Newt se comprometió con la señorita Anathema... pronto se casarán. Eso es bueno... ellos dos son muy buenos. Se merecen ser felices".

Como Tracy no estaba, se hizo un té para él solo. Estaba bien: la mujerzuela con quien compartía la vida tenía más vida social que él, y le parecía perfecto para que no se sofocaran el uno al otro. Mientras esperaba que se calentara el agua, volvió a sentarse y retomó sus pensamientos.

"El ángel y el demonio también formaron su familia. ¡Una enorme familia por cierto! Diez hijos que ya son hombres y mujeres adultos. Buenos chicos... al menos la mayoría de ellos. Esos vándalos con sus motos deberían aprender a comportarse si me lo preguntan, pero allá ellos, tienen padres para que los eduquen". Sonrió de golpe y recordó la tarde en que todos nacieran. Se había llevado una gran impresión al ver salir de sus huevos a tantas serpientes parlantes, coloridas y con un empuje digno de titanes. "Tal vez allí entendí mejor que nunca que el mundo era mucho más extenso de lo que yo podía ver. Cuando nacieron esos niños..."

Su sesión de recuerdos se vio interrumpida por el timbre, por lo que maldijo y se levantó de mala gana. Primero apagó el fuego, que ya estaba hirviendo, y después fue a atender. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era una de las hijas de aquel par.

-Buenos días, Sargento Shadwell- lo saludó con educación la joven de anteojos. La recordaba muy bien: era Nina Luna, la amante de los libros que con frecuencia los visitaba a él y a Tracy.

-Buenos días, muchacha... ¿qué, no deberías estar en el colegio ahora?- gruñó a modo de saludo. Nina rió y entró tras él sin sentirse ofendida, quitándose el bolso y colgándolo de una percha.

-Muy gracioso, Sargento. Hoy no tenía clases. Así que decidí venir y tomar el té con ustedes... ¿mh? ¿Y la abuela Tracy?

El Sargento dio un respingo al oír ese apodo. Sabía que por su edad y su trato familiar, los hijos de Aziraphale y Crowley los veían a él y a Tracy como a sus abuelos. Así se lo hacían saber en muchas ocasiones, y lo hacían con un cariño que era imposible de combatir. Escondiendo su sonrojo, volvió a decir como si estuviera enojado:

-¿Cómo voy a saber dónde está esa mujerzuela? Ya está grande y no me debe explicaciones. Habrá ido a hacer sus sucios negocios con las otras arpías del barrio.

-Bueno, entonces tomaré el té con usted- decidió Nina, ella sí riendo a carcajadas sin esconderse. Su abuelo tenía un carácter espantoso, pero no podía engañarla. Cuando ella salió del huevo, fue él quien la sostuvo y la limpió antes de ponerla en su cuna. Esas cosas no se olvidaban. Tras aquella actitud recia y solitaria, había un buen hombre.

-Si quieres. Pero te advierto que no hay mucho de comer.

-Lo hay ahora- dijo ella haciendo aparecer un plato con galletas. El Sargento se ablandó de nuevo. Era bonito, pensó, saber que, aunque había desperdiciado su juventud cazando brujas, en su vejez había encontrado tanto paz como gente querida que lo acompañara.


	23. Capítulo 23: Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam regresa a Tadfield a tomarse unas cortas vacaciones de la universidad.

Adam respiró el aire puro de Tadfield con fuerza, como hacía tiempo no se daba el gusto.

Había tenido un semestre agitado en la universidad. Exámenes, trabajo, y tantas responsabilidades que había tenido que postergar dos veces la visita a sus padres y amigos en su pueblo natal. Eso lo frustró un poco. Durante unos días particularmente duros, consideró usar sus poderes para alterar la realidad y poder huir tranquilo al campo, pero pronto desechó esos pensamientos.

"Ya no soy un niño de once años" se dijo antes de agarrar su carpeta de apuntes y ponerse a repasar una vez más. "No puedo recurrir a la magia cada vez que quiero evadirme de la realidad. ¿Qué dirían mis padrinos?"

Sus padrinos eran Crowley y Aziraphale, por supuesto. Desde que detuviera el apocalipsis en Tadfield hacía diez años, el ángel y el demonio habían sido sus amigos y mentores. Le habían explicado muchísimo más sobre su origen, lo habían ayudado a controlar sus poderes, y lo habían integrado a su familia. Cuando Aziraphale puso sus huevos, en aquel confuso tiempo en que estuvo convertido en serpiente, él fue de los primeros en alegrarse y preguntarles si podía visitarlos, y ayudarlos en la medida de lo posible. La pareja vivía en Londres y él todavía era pequeño para viajar solo, pero a la distancia se aseguró de llamarlos seguido y enviarles regalitos para los bebés, a quienes se moría por conocer. Luego, cuando por fin nacieron, él lo vio todo a través de una videoconferencia. Desde ese momento fue como el hermano mayor de todos.

"Fue una sorpresa cuando crecieron de forma acelerada. De repente Terry, a quien vi nacer, ¡era un año mayor que yo!" pensó divertido mientras buscaba a sus padres con la mirada. Sin embargo, no vio a los señores Young sino a Newton y a Anathema, junto a Dick Turpin, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención.

-¡Eeey, bienvenido!- exclamó Ana dándole un fuerte abrazo.- ¡Te extrañabamos tanto, Adam!

-Y yo a ustedes... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están mis padres?- preguntó al tiempo que daba un abrazo a Newton.

-Su auto se descompuso y, en lugar de pedir un taxi, nos pidieron el favor. Saben que somos amigos, así que nos tuvieron esa confianza.

Adam sonrió muy feliz al oír eso. Anathema y Newton también eran sus amigos, y estaba ansioso porque llegara el día de su boda. Ese día, les prometió, haría que el clima fuera tan radiante como en el paraíso, para que sus recuerdos fueran los mejores y pudieran hacer fotos hermosas. En general él siempre ayudaba a sus amigos con milagros, tanto que conocían su identidad como los que no. Claro que, para los que no sabían que era el Anticristo, lo hacía de manera discreta. Para los que sí sabían actuaba de forma franca y directa.

-Adam, cuéntanos... ¿cómo marcha todo?- preguntó Anathema guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Cómo marcha todo con qué?- repitió él sin poder esconder una sonrisa.

-No te hagas. Nos contaste por mail que estabas conociendo a un chico... ¿Warlock era su nombre?

-Está todo bien con él- contestó riendo para tapar su timidez. Warlock Dowling, que por esas casualidades de la vida había nacido el mismo día que él, era un chico muy diferente a todos los que había conocido, y tenían una cierta simpatía. Pero no quería hablar mucho de eso hasta que fuera algo serio, y Anathema supo respetar su silencio. Durante el resto del viaje hablaron de otras cosas, se pusieron al día con algunos chismes y compartieron unas donas que habían comprado frente a la estación. Adam, que venía un poco famélico, devoró tres mientras oía a la locuaz bruja.

-Y entonces Mooninite apareció y fertilizó la tierra de forma instantánea. ¡Debiste verlo! Los vecinos no entendieron como es que nuestro jardín se llenó de flores en pleno invierno.

-Me gustaría saludarla, y a todos los demás también. ¿Alguno está en el pueblo ahora?

-Solo Terry y Misha, que creo que vinieron a preparar un proyecto conjunto para sus clases. Pero no te desanimes, sabes que pueden estar aquí en un segundo. Los llamaremos y ya verás como en nada de tiempo llegan.

Adam asintió. Por supuesto que lo primero eran sus padres, pero también quería ver a sus “hermanos". Cuando niños, él había jugado mucho con Terry, Neil, Raven y Lilith, que eran de más o menos su edad. Con David y Michael también, pero ellos eran un poco más jóvenes y además era muy difícil seguirles el ritmo. Con Misha no recordaba haber sido muy íntimo, y se lamentó por eso. Estaba al tanto del cambio en su vida y pensó que sería bueno ir a verlo en cuanto pudiera y ofrecerle su apoyo, tal como haría un buen hermano. Con Moonie, Nina y Crepa casi no tenía relación. Preguntó a Anathema si sabía de ellas.

-Crepa sigue como siempre, hermosa y radiante. Vuelve loco a Neil.

-¿Eh?

-Que siguen siendo muy buenos amigos- se corrigió Ana rodando los ojos de forma pícara.- Nina por su parte está estudiando mucho. Quiere graduarse bien y empezar a trabajar con Zira. Y Moonie está por cumplir años, así que sacate tiempo para venir a la fiesta. No solo por ella- añadió de golpe.- Supe que tu padre también vendrá.

-¿Mi padre...? Oh, espera... ¿Te refieres a mi otro padre?- preguntó Adam un poco tenso.

-Sí, bueno. Ya sabes que la relación entre Cielo e Infierno ahora es buena. Al parecer Crowley consideró que era buena idea invitar a Lucifer al cumpleaños. Ya sabes que él también es de la familia.

Lo sabía, por supuesto. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera sido una sorpresa tener noticias de su padre biológico después de tantos años.

“Alguna vez tenía que pasar, ¿no? Está bien. Si lo veo en la fiesta, hablaré con él de forma civilizada. Si todos se están arreglando y llevando mejor, yo no voy a ser menos".


	24. Capítulo 24: Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock Dowling ofrece su primera fiesta universitaria y recibe dos invitados inesperados.

Warlock Dowling, el hijo del político, había pasado muchos años de su infancia viajando por el mundo. A causa de la labor diplomática de su padre había vivido en una docena de países, y siempre con todos los lujos. No se engañaba a sí mismo, aquella vida era privilegiada y él lo sabía. Pero en el fondo, siempre había querido regresar a Londres, alquilar un departamento y vivir solo, lejos de la sofocante presencia de su familia.

-¿Vivir solo? ¿Y por qué?- le había preguntado su madre, algo alterada.- No necesitas vivir solo. Querido, díselo.

-Mamá, no seas tan dramática- la interrumpió.- Voy a ir a la universidad de Londres el próximo año, es obvio que viviré solo. ¿O qué pensabas?

-¡Pero...!

-Querida, él tiene razón- intervino su padre palmeándole el hombro orgulloso.- Ya tiene dieciocho años, es todo un hombre y necesita su independencia. Dime, Warlock, ¿ha pensado en algún lugar en concreto para mudarte?

El chico pelinegro observó a través de la ventana de su apartamento, ubicado en la zona más cara de la ciudad, mientras recordaba aquella charla. Su padre, adicto al trabajo, no ocultó demasiado su alivio de que él por fin abandonara el hogar familiar. No es que se odiaran, pero su relación siempre había sido tensa. En parte, lo sabía, era por su causa. Pero en gran parte también era porque el señor Dowling estaba demasiado concentrado en su carrera, en sus relaciones políticas, y un hijo problemático viviendo bajo su techo era un recordatorio permanente de que no todo en su vida estaba bajo control. 

Por el motivo que fuera, su padre le dio el visto bueno su idea de mudarse solo, y le asignó una mensualidad más que generosa para sus gastos, además del dinero de la colegiatura. Warlock estaba muy acostumbrado a vivir en una casa con empleados que hicieran todo por él, pero se abocó gustoso a aprender por su cuenta todo lo necesario para vivir dignamente. Por supuesto, el dinero arreglaba bastantes cosas: nunca le faltaba con qué pagar la lavandería, la comida, o el transporte. Pero de todas formas tuvo que aprender mucho.

“Me pregunto que diría Nanny Ashtoreth si me viera ahora" pensó una tarde riendo solo como loco. Su niñera de la infancia, una dama que él recordaba como si la hubiera visto el día anterior, siempre le aconsejaba que dejara a los demás ocuparse de sus labores, porque esforzarse era para tontos. Ahora, él se estaba esforzando en no desaparecer bajo una pila de desorden acumulado de varios meses.

“Nanny Ashtoreth era una mujer un poco extraña, pero me cuidaba bien. Siempre lo hizo, ella y el Hermano Francis. ¿Dónde estarán ahora? "

Varios días después de eso, finalmente pudo tener su departamento más o menos decente, y se le ocurrió organizar una fiesta. Siempre que había alguna él asistía y tomaba nota de todo lo que hacía falta, pensando en ofrecer una propia y aumentar un poco su popularidad. Cuando niño, era más fácil, pero finalmente logró, con ayuda de un par de amigas, tener todo listo para la noche del viernes. Todo salió a pedir de boca y el costoso departamento se llenó de estudiantes hasta el tope, con la música haciendo saltar las paredes y el alcohol corriendo como en una carrera.

-Warlock, oye, ¡buena fiesta! Vinieron de todos lados, hasta los alumnos mayores. ¡Qué éxito, hombre!

-Sí- asintió ufano.- Puede que no sea el más popular de la universidad, pero lo seré después de hoy. ¡Te lo aseguro!

-Buena suerte- le dijo otro de sus amigos riendo y señalándole hacia un rincón donde dos altos jóvenes acaparaban la atención de unas chicas.- Esos dos sí son populares, y te costará trabajo vencerlos.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son?

-Terry Crowley Fell y Adam Young- le informó su amigo, bebiendo una cerveza directamente de la botella.- Son primos. Están en carreras distintas pero se llevan muy bien, todos los conocen.

-Oye... la idea de la fiesta fue para que yo destacara, no ellos- comentó algo molesto al ver el anillo de gente rodeando a los primos.

-Entonces ve y haz algo, fácil. Mantén el control.

Mantener el control, lo que nunca había podido hacer hasta que estuvo solo. El control de sus ideas, de su vida. Con decisión cruzó el salón atestado y se coló en el anillo de gente, aprovechando un momento de pausa para intervenir.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Se divierten?- preguntó a uno de ellos, quien apenas se dio vuelta lo deslumbró con sus hermosos ojos. El muchacho, con bucles castaños hermosos y una gran sonrisa, le tendió la mano y se presentó con naturalidad, apabullándolo.

-¡Ya lo creo, mucho! Mi nombre es Adam, vine por invitación de tu amiga Lisa. ¡Gracias por recibirnos!

-Ah... no, no hay de... qué...

-Este es mi primo Terry- le dijo Adam, señalándole al otro joven. Era decididamente alto, rubio, y con una elegancia descuidada que atraía las miradas femeninas como misiles. Pero, aunque también lo saludó con simpatía, no le provocó la misma sensación eléctrica que le provocó Adam.

-Oye... Adam... este... ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? 

-Perfecto, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Te ayudo trayendo una bandeja de la cocina?

Warlock asintió y lo guió a la cocina con las mejillas ardiendo por la impresión. Al organizar la fiesta, lo había hecho con la vaga idea de conocer a una chica linda. Adam no era una chica, obviamente, pero de alguna forma era mucho mejor. Era casi soñado. De pronto ya no parecía tan importante ver quien era más popular que quien. Él ya había conseguido la atención de alguien especial.


	25. Capítulo 25: Hastur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hastur está feliz por haber recuperado a Ligur, pero a veces siente miedo de perderlo otra vez.

Hastur despertó temprano y sintió un principio de pánico que duró varios segundos; después de girar bruscamente a su izquierda y ver a Ligur todavía dormido, se calmó y se recostó de nuevo, tocándole suavemente el brazo. Lo sintió tibio, y comprobó que su pecho subía y bajaba. 

"Está bien" pensó respirando hondamente y sonriendo con debilidad. "Está conmigo aún".

Todas las mañanas vivía el mismo sobresalto, el mismo miedo a despertar y no encontrar a Ligur a su lado. O encontrarlo muerto. Todavía no podía superar el horror de haberlo visto derretirse ante sus ojos, asesinado por el agua bendita que Crowley colocara como una trampa en su puerta. Después de eso todo había sido dolor y rabia, y ganas de vengarse de Crowley. No podía soportar que el pelirrojo continuara su vida feliz después de haber matado a Ligur, a su compañero, el mejor demonio que nunca había conocido. Cuando lady Beelzebub ordenó que lo apresaran, él se ofreció con gusto a participar. Quería verlo morir de la misma forma que Ligur había muerto. Después de descubrir que Crowley era inmune al agua bendita, la orden de lady Beelzebub de liberarlo le había resultado insoportable.

-¡Mi señora, por favor! ¡No podemos dejarlo ir así como así! Es un traidor...

-Es un peligro para todos nosotros- lo interrumpió ella tajante.- Si se queda aquí, podría iniciar una rebelión. ¡Debe irse y no regresar más! Estaremos mejor si lo dejamos en paz.

-Pero él... mató a Ligur...

-¿Y quieres que nos mate también a nosotros?- gruñó Beelzebub perdiendo la paciencia.- Si no pudimos matarlo con agua bendita, ¿qué te hace pensar que podremos derrotarlo de otro modo? Mierda... y Gabriel allá arriba con el ángel... debe haber sobrevivido también. Los dos se han convertido en una pareja demasiado poderosa. No podemos tenerlos de enemigos. ¡Ordena que lo manden de nuevo al mundo humano! Ése será su lugar de a partir de ahora.

Cumplir esa orden fue lo más duro de su vida. Después de eso, tardó mucho en superar la derrota total a manos de Crowley, a quien solía espiar para ver como seguía adelante y prosperaba. Él y su novio Aziraphale llevaban una vida asquerosamente romántica, tenían citas, eran cariñosos el uno con el otro de un modo que exaltaba su rabia. Sin embargo, terminó por desterrar esa rabia, y su propio orgullo, para abordar al pelirrojo y hacerle el reclamo que siempre había querido hacerle.

-¿Cómo te das el lujo de dormir bien después de lo que hiciste? Mataste a un compañero. Uno que era mucho mejor demonio que tú.

-Oh, no me vengas con esas- contestó Crowley mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.- Ese día tú y Ligur iban a buscarme para llevarme ante lady Beelzebub, y que ella me castigara por la confusión con los bebés. Iban a matarme, así que no actúes como si yo fuera el monstruo. Solo me defendí.

-¡Defenderte! Tú debías responder por tu error, y nosotros solo íbamos a llevarte ante nuestra jefa para que le dieras explicaciones. ¡No compares eso a arrojarle un balde lleno de agua bendita a un compañero!

-Técnicamente yo no le arrojé nada. Fue el balde que se cayó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Eres un...!

-¡Por favor, deténganse!- exclamó Aziraphale con ojos húmedos de pena, interponiéndose entre los dos demonios.-Estoy seguro que podemos solucionar esto de forma civilizada. No es necesario hacer crecer el rencor...

-Oh, ¡los ángeles y su bondad me enferman! Escucha, pastelito, los demonios no somos civilizados. Y menos cuanto estamos furiosos. Tú novio, que a ti te lleva de paseo por el parque, a mí me quitó lo más importante de mi vida. A Ligur.

-Oh... ¿ustedes dos... eran pareja...?

Hastur se sonrojó. Nunca había usado ese término para describir la relación que lo unía a Ligur, porque consideraba a las parejas y el amor como algo propio de humanos. Pero quizás si lo habían sido. Se apoyaban el uno en el otro y no confiaban en nadie más, y se entendían como ningún otro ser podía hacerlo. Habían estado juntos siempre, desde la caída. Al llegar al Infierno, su ala derecha se había quemado por completo y la otra había quedado chamuscada. A Ligur le sucedió al revés, perdió su ala izquierda y la derecha fue la sobreviviente. Ambos aprendieron a volar juntos mientras descubrían lo duro de su nueva vida, y desarrollaron un profundo vínculo que ni en cielo habían tenido. Después de recordar todo eso, gritó de repente para sorpresa de Aziraphale y Crowley: 

-¡Sí! Éramos pareja. Éramos lo que son ustedes, pero menos cursis. Yo... ¡solo quiero recuperarlo! Y no puedo. No puedo porque éste lo mató...

Aziraphale sintió empatía por el dolor y el amor de Hastur; ante el asombro de ambos demonios, se agachó junto a él y le dijo, sereno:

-¿Qué dirías si te digo que hay una forma de recuperarlo?

-¿Qué? ¿Te burlas de mí? ¿Cómo te atreves...?

-Nunca podría burlarme de alguien enamorado- aseguró Aziraphale serio.- Lo que digo es que podemos ayudarte. 

-¿Ángel, en qué estás pensando?

-Crowley, Adam puede traer a Ligur de vuelta. Él tiene el poder. Si se lo pedimos...

“El anticristo no trajo la guerra que queríamos, pero si me devolvió a Ligur. Eso... eso es mucho más valioso para mí " admitió Hastur observando con ternura como Ligur bostezaba, pues estaba despertando.


	26. Capítulo 26: Ligur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que ha revivido, Ligur quiere aprovechar mejor su tiempo junto a Hastur.

Muchos humanos creían que Dios había revivido a su hijo humano Jesús, luego que éste fuera traicionado por sus amigos y ejecutado en público por los romanos. Creían tanto en eso que, para ellos, Jesús era su profeta y salvador, incluso cuando ya habían pasado más de dos mil años de aquel incidente. Creían en la resurrección cono un poder y una señal divina.

-Si les dijéramos que ese poder lo tiene el hijo de Lucifer, no nos creerían. Es más, nos perseguirían con antorchas como en la antigüedad- comentó Ligur a Hastur una tarde, mientras caminaban por el parque St. James. Por alguna razón el comentario se le hizo insoportablemente gracioso a Hastur, que se echó a reír a carcajadas y no paró hasta que le dolió la panza.

-¡Tienes razón! Los humanos son muy crédulos y muy tontos. Creen en lo que no es y reniegan de lo que tienen enfrente de las narices. Muy tontos en realidad.

Ligur rió de forma más discreta y tomó asiento en un banco, mientras Hastur se desplomaba a su lado y encendía un cigarrillo. Desde que reviviera, las cosas entre ellos se habían tornado diferentes.

No recordaba mucho la mañana en la que volviera a la vida. Todo lo que supo lo supo después, con el correr de los días y la paciencia infinita de su compañero. Según Hastur, habían intentado ajusticiar a Crowley por sus crímenes sin éxito: el pelirrojo resistió el agua bendita, el ángel resistió el fuego infernal, y ambos fueron liberados por miedo a que se unieran en contra de sus viejos bandos. Ligur quedó sorprendido de saberlo, pero más sorprendido quedó cuando Hastur le dijo que había ido a ver a Crowley al mundo humano.

-¿Te atreviste a enfrentarlo después que resistió un baño de agua bendita? Hastur, por Satán... pudo haberte matado a ti también.

-Sí, pero prefería morirme a seguir viviendo sin enfrentarlo. Él... bueno, más bien su novio Aziraphale, me aseguró que las cosas podían solucionarse de forma pacífica. Y tenía razón. Ellos seguían en contacto con el anticristo, y le pidieron que te reviviera a ti también. Y el muchacho lo hizo.

-Vaya... ese niño, pensé que sería diferente.

-No quiso iniciar la guerra. Prefirió seguir viviendo como humano, y según sé, usa sus poderes solo para el bien. Cuando le conté sobre nosotros, se conmovió... Y...

Ligur miró al demonio que fumaba a su lado. Su cara de pocos amigos espantaba a todos los humanos que andaban de paseo como ellos, pero a él no le importaba eso. Lo que sí le importaba era que Hastur no lo había olvidado, y que había arriesgado su vida para vengar su muerte. Y ahora estaba de nuevo vivo, y ellos estaban juntos. Siguiendo un impulso, lo tomo del brazo y se divirtió viéndolo farfullar cosas inentendibles; de hecho, se puso tan nervioso que el cigarrillo se le cayó al suelo y debió aplastarlo con la punta de la bota.

-¿Qué... qué haces, hombre...?

-Pues, lo que tú haces conmigo cuando te despiertas primero que yo- contestó pícaramente, divirtiéndose aún más al ver su rostro sonrojado.- Sí, ya sé que me abrazas cuando piensas que estoy dormido. Pero está bien, no me molesta. Al contrario.

Ambos se miraron largo por unos cuantos minutos, y finalmente se besaron. Solo se rozaron los labios por unos segundos, pero para ellos era muchísimo. Las personas los miraron todavía más, pero antes que alguno pudiera decirles algo para espantarlos, una serpiente verde apareció reptando por el suelo y los sorprendió al exclamar:

-¡Oh, que bonita pareja! ¿Puedo dibujarlos?

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Ligur sin poder creer lo que veía: la serpiente verde congeló el tiempo y se transformó en humana, y luego lo reactivó como si nada, dándole la mano con una sonrisa brillante.

-Me llamo Mooninite, pero puedes decirme Moonie. Todos me llaman así.

-Ligur, ella es hija de Crowley- intervino Hastur rápido; Ligur todavía parecía algo reticente, por lo que se inclino y le susurró al oído:- nuestro señor Lucifer le tiene un enorme aprecio a esta joven. No te asustes, es... una aliada.

-¡Oh! Bueno, siendo así. Mucho gusto, Moonie- la saludó él también, haciéndole un espacio en el banco y observando su apariencia serena y angelical. ¿Lucifer se había fijado en una chica tan obviamente diferente a él? La idea lo hizo reír, y su risa animó a Moonie a repetir su petición a ambos.

-El señor Hastur ya me conoce, pero como usted todavía no, permítame explicarle. Soy dibujante. Entre otras cosas. Me gusta dibujar y escribir sobre el amor, y después de verlos juntos me gustaría mucho dibujarlos a ustedes. ¿Les molesta?

-Niña, ¿qué no eres tú un demonio serpiente?

-Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo con la misma serena sonrisa, que parecía ver más allá de todo.- Mi raza no define mis gustos. Me agradan las cosas simples, y la naturaleza, y el arte. Y el amor. 

-Ligur, oye... ¿No te gustaría tener un retrato nuestro en casa?- preguntó Hastur de golpe. Ligur lo observó y entendió que esa idea le fascinaba a su pareja, y aceptó mientras estiraba los brazos y las piernas al sol.

-De acuerdo, ¿por qué no? Me han dicho que ahora reina la paz entre nuestros bandos. Podría aprovechar el tiempo que tardes en hacer tu dibujo para preguntarte algunas cosas. ¿Te molesta?

-¡Oh, no! Con mucho gusto lo pondré al corriente.

Ligur y Hastur se pararon y la siguieron mientras conversaban todos a la vez, como viejos conocidos. Ligur, decidido, volvió a tomar a su novio del brazo. Si ahora todos vivían en paz y armonía, podía darse el lujo de ser más honesto con sus sentimientos. Ya no hacía falta que fingiera dureza.

"Quiero ir del brazo con Hastur siempre. Y lo haré, mientras él me deje lo haré".


	27. Capítulo 27: Infancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un repaso a la infancia de los hermanos Crowley Fell, en la época en que empezaron a trasformarse en humanos.

Crowley y Aziraphale habían pensado mucho en la conveniencia de comprar una casa en lugar de seguir en el departamento de soltero de Crowley. La razón era, por supuesto, su familia.

Tener diez hijos al mismo tiempo había sido ya de por sí un gran cambio; tenían que alimentarlos, cuidarlos, procurar que no se escaparan al mundo exterior solos, vigilar que no tuvieran accidentes, y mil cosas más. Pero, dentro de todo, habían aprendido a llevar su numerosa familia adelante sin grandes incidentes. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando sus niños empezaron a transformarse en humanos. Hasta el momento, aunque eran muchos no dejaban de ser serpientes de un tamaño relativamente pequeño. Por lo tanto, las molestias en cuanto al espacio disponible no eran demasiadas. Sin embargo, al empezar a convertirse en humanos las cosas cambiaron: eras mucho pedir que el departamento alcanzara para dos adultos y diez niños.

-Entonces compraremos una casa, ángel. No te preocupes por eso. El dinero no es una molestia para nosotros.

-Lo sé, es solo que será tanto trabajo mudarse y yo no podré ayudar... aún no puedo hacerme humano de nuevo. Hasta mis pequeños pueden y yo no. Me siento terriblemente inútil.

-No digas eso- lo regañó Crowley, tomándolo con ambas manos y dándole un beso en su cabecita de serpiente.- No eres inútil, al contrario, eres la mejor madre que nuestros hijos podrían tener.

-¡Así es!- intervino el pequeño Terry, de doce años, sentándose en la cama junto a ellos y mirando a su mamá serpiente con gran amor.- Eres la mami más buena del mundo, y todos te queremos así como eres.

-Ay, Terry... ¡Muchas gracias, querido!

-Neil y yo cuidaremos a nuestros hermanitos tanto como podamos. No te preocupes, mami Zira, no estarás sola en esto.

Después de eso, Crowley se encargó de conseguir una casa lo bastante grande y cómoda como para todos. Aunque la propiedad era buena, tomó un tiempo amueblarla y acondicionarla para que vivieran en ella diez niños híbridos. La mayoría no controlaba sus poderes y eso era siempre un peligro potencial, por lo que decidieron, mientras esperaban que la casa estuviera lista, mudarse a su casa de Tadfield, una hermosa cabaña en las afueras del pueblo. Allí habían pasado muchas vacaciones y momentos buenos, y contaban con más privacidad para que los niños pudieran completar sus transformaciones sin riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Los hermanos Crowley Fell vivieron felices aquel viaje. Amaban estar en Tadfield, donde tenían a sus tíos Anathema y Newton, y a su primo Adam y sus amigos. Neil fue el primero en mostrar orgulloso a Los Ellos su nueva apariencia humana, tan gallarda y guapa como la del propio anticristo.

-¿Qué tal?- se ufanó ante la mirada de admiración del grupo.- Ahora tenemos la misma edad, primo Adam. ¿No te parece increíble?

-Joo... que envidia, yo también quiero hacerme humano- comentó el pequeño Michael, de ocho años, cuyas escamas blancas refulgían al sol como perlas.- ¡Hay tantas travesuras que nos estamos perdiendo por ser serpientes! 

-Los mocosos como tú no sabrían como manejar un cuerpo humano- se burló su hermana mayor Raven Aurora.- Vete a reptar con los niños, anda.

-Ya, no se peleen- intervino Adam riendo.- Se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros a nuestra base secreta? 

-¿Todos?- preguntó ilusionada Crepa, la bebé de la familia. Adam, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado para no lastimarla, respondió:

-Solo los mayores, Crepita. No te enojes, pero es una excursión muy grande para los más pequeños.

-Ohh... está bien- asintió ella sin poder esconder sus lágrimas. Neil pareció querer decir algo, pero Raven intervino:

-¡No la consueles! Adam tiene razón. Ir al bosque es algo solo para grandes, si viniera solo entorpecería las cosas.

-¡Eres mala!- la acusó Crepa antes de salir a toda velocidad del patio y regresar a la cabaña. Neil se enojó con ella y la increpó enseguida.

-¿Por qué la tratas así? ¿No ves que es una niña sensible?

-¿Y tú por qué la defiendes siempre? ¿Es tu única hermana o qué?

-Crepa es un ángel. ¡Tú no eres más que una bruja!- acusó furioso.- Adam, lo siento. Vayan ustedes, iré a buscar a mi hermanita. No quiero que se quede llorando.

-Está bien, Neil, será en otra ocasión. Lamento que se hayan peleado por mi idea, no era mi...

-No eres tú- interrumpió Terry suspirando.-Nosotros siempre terminamos peleando. Somos una familia un poco disfuncional.

Crepa había buscado refugio lejos de sus padres, porque no quería que la vieran llorar. Aún así, Neil la encontró y la escuchó pacientemente mientras ella hipaba y decía sus primeras palabrotas.

-Soy pequeña ahora... pero un día seré como Raven y... y... ¡ya verá entonces!

-Como Raven no, princesa, serás mucho mejor que ella. Ahora tranquila, podemos jugar aquí nosotros solos... ¿Mh? ¿Me lo das?- preguntó al ver que Crepa se acercaba con un collarcito casero colgado de su cabeza. Ella asintió y dijo, con timidez:

-Es mi amuleto, pero te lo doy a ti. ¡Así cuando vayas al bosque podré estar presente igual aunque sea pequeña!

Neil nunca fue tan feliz como esa tarde al recibir el regalo de Crepa. Por eso, entró en cólera cuando el collar desapareció al día siguiente. Crowley y Aziraphale tuvieron que intervenir para que él y Raven no se mataran entre sí, pero el enojo no desapareció en mucho tiempo.

-Querido, no dejes que el rencor te consuma. Eres muy pequeño aún para eso- lo aconsejó Zira, mientras Crowley se llevaba a las gemelas a practicar su control sobre el fuego. Neil, enfurruñado, dijo:

-No lo puedo evitar. Papi Crowley dice que los demonios siempre tenemos sentimientos negativos dentro nuestro, por más felices que seamos. 

-Es verdad... pero tú no eres un demonio puro, mi niño. ¿Por qué no tratas de perdonar en vez de alimentar la rabia dentro tuyo? Estoy seguro que será mejor para todos, en especial para ti.

-Tal vez. Lo... lo siento mucho, mamá. No era mi intención causarte disgustos.

Aziraphale lo envió a jugar con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba que era imposible no tener algún que otro disgusto o sobresalto con diez hijos mitad ángel y mitad demonio. Tenían todos sus propias personalidades, sus propios deseos, sus propios poderes. ¿Cómo no estar preocupada entonces de vez en cuando?

“Pero sé que las cosas se arreglarán algún día. Crowley y yo lo lograremos, y nuestros hijos lo lograrán también. Podremos ser una familia unida y feliz, y vivir todos en armonía. Lo sé. Confío en todos ellos".


	28. Capítulo 28: Ravenammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven muere de ganas de invitar a su amiga Sammy al cumpleaños de Moonie.

Cuando todos los hermanos Crowley Fell hubieron dominado su transformación en humano, la familia entera se reunió para decidir una cuestión de lo más importante: sus fechas de nacimiento.

-Nosotros jamás tuvimos la necesidad de eso, pero era diferente- explicó Crowley con seriedad.- Vivimos de incógnito toda la vida, y no nos mezclábamos con los humanos lo suficiente como para precisar fingir una fecha de cumpleaños.

-Exacto- corroboró Zira.- Pero ustedes son distintos, porque aunque nacieron al mismo tiempo tienen edades diferentes. Aún cuando eran serpientes se notaba. Y ya que vivirán relacionándose con humanos, que irán a la escuela y todo eso, es momento de elegir fechas de nacimiento.

Fue así como empezaron una serie de reuniones para decidir sus cumpleaños, todos a prudente distancia uno del otro. Calcularon los tiempos de nacimiento de los bebés humanos, y finalmente cada quien tuvo su día propio; la excepción eran Raven y Lilith, que eran gemelas y escogieron el mismo día. Raven se levantó aquella mañana del veintiocho de octubre recordando con más intensidad que nunca aquella reunión.

"Fue como un ritual de iniciación. De a partir de entonces nos volvimos verdaderos nativos de la Tierra" pensó con una sonrisa. 

No era su cumpleaños, pero sí el de su hermana menor Moonie, la bohemia de la familia, que había insistido en celebrarlo en el campo, en la vieja cabaña familiar que tenían en Tadfield. Aquello no estaba mal del todo, la verdad, porque la cabaña que sus padres habían comprado seguía siendo imponente y cómoda, y tenían mucho terreno propio donde celebrar a gusto. Sin embargo, ella hubiera preferido que la fiesta se hiciera en Londres, siendo como era una chica de ciudad.

"Pero que se le va a hacer. Es su cumpleaños, no el mío. Se hará como Moonie quiera".

-Oh, hermana, será muy divertido- le había asegurado Mooninite un par de semanas atrás. Su entusiasmo era palpable.- Entre papá, mamá y el primo Adam arreglaron el terreno para que sea más grande aún. Podremos bailar, y comer, y disfrutar de la naturaleza... 

-Está bien, querida, te creo- contestó Raven pasándole un brazo de forma amistosa por los hombros.- Además es tu día especial. Celebraremos como tú quieras.

-Puedes invitar a alguien si quieres. Le he dicho lo mismo a todos nuestros hermanos, así que no será solo una reunión familiar. Habrá bastante gente del Cielo, de la Tierra y del Infierno. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Invitar... a alguien?- repitió sonrojándose. De inmediato la imagen de Sammy vino a su cabeza. Sammy Lynn, su compañera de la universidad, era diez años mayor que ella, pero era una mujer tierna y especial, que aparentaba menos edad. Solían reunirse para estudiar o pasar el rato, pero lo cierto era que no se le había declarado aún. A pesar de su arrollador carácter de demonio, el amor era algo que la superaba. No tenía la dulzura de Moonie o Crepa para aquellas cosas,así que el tiempo pasaba y ella y Sammy seguían solo como amigas. Mooninite, ajena a esto, se despidió de buen talante tras repetirle que fuera con quien quisiera a la fiesta, porque tomarían recaudos para que los invitados humanos no se percataran de la realidad.

-Todo saldrá bien. La idea es simplemente divertirnos mucho.

Raven empezó a dudar de sí misma. ¿Era o no era el demonio de temer que todos conocían? Si hiciera las cosas como acostumbraba, hubiera ido enseguida al dormitorio de Sammy para invitarla a la fiesta de cumpleaños, y le hubiera dicho sin más rodeos que quería que fueran novias. Directo, con confianza, como un demonio debía ser. En cambio, pasó varios días juntando valor en vano, pues no encontró la manera de hablar con Sammy. Comenzó a mostrarse tan taciturna, que hasta Lilith se dio cuenta que algo la atormentaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Todavía estás molesta porque no iremos a celebrar a una discoteca?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Qué me importa eso. Podemos ir a bailar cualquier otro día.

-¿Y entonces? No puedes mentirme. Se te nota en la cara que algo te pasa.

Raven estuvo a punto de quebrarse ante su gemela cuando alguien tocó a su puerta, y resultó ser nada menos que Sammy. La forma en que los colores se subieron a su rostro hizo que Lilith comprendiera de golpe, y por un segundo se sintió culpable por no haberlo notado antes. Sin embargo no era momento para explicaciones, y con total discreción se retiró del cuarto poniendo una excusa cualquiera. Antes de salir, le guiñó un ojo a Raven.

-Lamento si las interrumpí... ¿Debí haber avisado ante de venir, verdad?

-¡No, no! Tú puedes venir cuando quieras. Este... ¿Te... te ofrezco algo de tomar...?

-No, gracias. Qué amable eres- contestó Sammy mirándola y llenándose de valor para hablar.- La verdad es que vine porque estaba preocupada por ti.

-¿¿Por mí??- repitió Raven genuinamente asombrada.

-Sí. Tal vez sea impertinente de mi parte, pero te he notado muy decaída los últimos días. ¿Tienes algún problema del que quieras hablar? Lo que sea. Yo te escucharé y te ayudaré como pueda si lo precisas.

-Eres tan gentil... no, no me pasa nada- aseguró la pelirroja encontrando por fin su dulzura interior; esa pequeña parte de ángel dentro suyo que la hacía conectarse con sus emociones, y que en ese momento la llevó a hablarle a Sammy como hacía tiempo quería hablarle.- Lo único que me pasa es que quiero invitar a alguien al cumpleaños de mi hermana Moonie, el veintiocho.

-¡Oh! Es...

-A ti- completó Raven mirándola fijo y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.- Me gustaría mucho que vinieras... si quieres, claro...

Sammy procuró mantener la calma. Raven Aurora, a quien muchos alumnos temían por su reputación de chica ruda, era siempre un remanso de paz cuando estaba con ella. Siempre reía y le mostraba su mejor cara, y procuraba que su diferencia de edad no fuera un impedimento para desarrollar su amistad. Por todas esas cosas, ella había llegado a quererla de forma especial. Diferente a como quería a sus otros amigos. Raven era única, y cada salida con ella un tesoro. Le bastaba con recordar su comida de cumpleaños en el Ritz para saberlo. Por eso, antes que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo aceptó con una enorme sonrisa su invitación al cumpleaños. Raven se quedó atónita.

-¿En serio quieres venir? Es...

-Me halaga mucho que me invites al cumpleaños de tu hermana. Estará tu familia, y tu gente, y yo... me siento como si fuera...

“La mujer más especial del mundo" completó Raven en su cabeza, derritiéndose de amor por dentro y explicándole los detalles de dónde sería la fiesta. No se atrevió a preguntarle si quería ser su novia, pero no se desanimó por eso. Por lo pronto ya tenía su cita, y la mañana del veintiocho lo recordó con intensidad. Debía pasarla a buscar por su dormitorio, y luego saldrían juntas hacia Tadfield.

“Nosotras solas en el auto de Sammy, por varias horas. No desaprovecharé esta oportunidad" pensó roja de placer ante esa idea.


	29. Capítulo 29: Lucimoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer llega a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Moonie decidido a conquistarla.

Lucifer adoraba pecar de vanidad. Le gustaba comprarse trajes a la moda, peinarse y acicalarse. Realmente no tenía por qué hacerlo porque su sola presencia bastaba para impresionar a cualquiera, pero desde que firmara la paz con su madre había empezado a pasar más tiempo en en mundo humano. Como consecuencia de eso, había adquirido los hábitos humanos de cuidar y embellecer su apariencia.

-Qué quieres que te diga. Para mí luces igual de estúpido que siempre- le dijo Beelzebub una mañana, mientras se preparaban para ir al cumpleaños. Lucifer le había pedido su opinión pero estaba visto que a Beelzebub no le importaba, y le dirigió una mirada severa mientras terminaba de arreglar su atuendo.

-Deberías preocuparte un poco más por tu apariencia, ahora que sales con un ángel.

-¿¿Quién está saliendo con un ángel??- increpó Beelz furiosa y colorada. Le guiñó un ojo.

-Cierto. Con un arcángel.- Soltó una risita ante su indignación y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer un gel natural para el cabello que se aplicó con cuidado.- ¡No me mires así que tú empezaste! 

-Aquí el único que quiere salir con un ángel eres tú. Y con una chica de diecinueve años nada menos. ¿Qué edad tienes, diez, doce milenios?

-¡Oye! La edad no importa en el amor. Además somos seres inmortales, el tiempo no significa nada para nosotros. Deberías saberlo.

-Si tú lo dices... 

Lucifer le sugirió que fuera a cambiarse y terminó de arreglarse solo, pensando a fondo en aquella charla. Sí... estaba enamorado de Mooninite, la hija de Crowley y Aziraphale. La chica era un verdadero ángel, un hada, una luz hermosa y pacífica que había aparecido en su vida en el momento justo. Cuando ella y sus hermanos nacieran, él andaba de viaje por el mundo, aprovechando el reciente pacto de paz para descansar de las obligaciones del infierno. Supo por supuesto que Crowley había tenido descendencia y le envió las felicitaciones adecuadas, y ordeno a Beelz que se ocupara de seguir el crecimiento de los niños híbridos. No se interesó más por el asunto y no cultivó una relación familiar con ellos, que en la práctica eran sus sobrinos. Sin embargo, ahora había regresado y descubierto que eran ya jóvenes adultos. 

"Y Mooninite es preciosa. Tiene demasiada bondad en el alma, pero está bien... podría acostumbrarme a besar sus angelicales labios si me diera el sí ".

Se echó un último vistazo antes de salir. Como sería una fiesta al aire libre, eligió prendas informales: una camiseta gris, chaqueta de cuero negro, jeans negros muy ajustados y botas de un rojo oscuro muy siniestro que eran la última tendencia entre los demonios. Su cabello oscuro y lacio, con toques de gel, le daba un aire bohemio muy juvenil, lo mismo que su medallón con un pentagrama de plata. Sus ojos azules se tornaron grises como nubes de tormenta, por lo que parpadeó un poco antes de salir. 

"Quédate tranquilo. Saldrá todo bien".

Ni bien llegó a la cabaña de los Crowley Fell en Tadfield, quedó asombrado por la cantidad de gente joven que había. Evidentemente los muchos hermanos y hermanas de la cumpleañera habían ido con sus amigos y parejas, sin contar la presencia de ángeles y demonios por todas partes. Sin embargo, como era costumbre, ni bien apareció él se volvió el centro de todas las miradas, hombres y mujeres por igual. Sonrió con jactancia y avanzó hasta Moonie, quien lucía estupendamente con una camisa de bambula blanca y una falda bordada de flores. La chica se adelantó para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, gesto que lo hizo rejuvenecer un par de milenios de golpe.

-Bienvenido, señor Lucifer...

-Querida, por favor, no me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo- contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces te digo tío Lucifer?

-Solo Lucifer está bien. Feliz cumpleaños, linda- dijo entregándole una pequeña bolsa atada con una cinta de seda.- Espero que te guste.

-¡No te hubieras molestado!- exclamó la chica contenta, sin poder creer que el señor del infierno se hubiera tomado la molestia de llevarle un obsequio. Era un envase de perfume exquisitamente tallado en cristal rosa, que al abrirlo y olerlo la transportó a otro mundo. Jamás había sentido un aroma tan dulce y refinado, y de pronto se dio cuenta que se había ruborizado. Aziraphale, inquieto al notar la cercanía de su hija con el príncipe de las tinieblas, se acercó enseguida supuestamente para saludar.

-Lucifer. Bienvenido a nuestra casa.

-Aziraphale, te ves bien... ¿y Crowley?

-Ocupándose de los invitados. Hija, querida, ¿qué tienes ahí?

-¡Ah! Pues es un regalo que me ha dado Lucifer. Mira, mamá, que bonito perfume... ¿podrías guardarlo en mi cuarto? No quiero que se rompa sin querer.

Aziraphale lo hizo, pero no dejó de observar preocupado como Mooninite se sonrojaba ante el beso que Lucifer le dio en la mano, con una galantería que pareció impresionar a todos. De hecho, los invitados humanos que obviamente no conocían la identidad del sexy hombre recién llegado, empezaron a preguntarse quien era él y por qué parecía haber flechado a la cumpleañera.

-¿Raven, lo conoces?- inquirió Sammy al ver como el hombre parecía coquetear abiertamente con Moonie. Raven, igual de sorprendida pero teniendo que disimular, contestó:

-Es el señor Lucifer, el jefe de mi papá.

Beelzebub consideró que su superior estaba loco, pero no lo detuvo porque tenía suficiente con detener a Gabriel, que andaba rondándola . Neil consideró poner en su lugar al demonio por molestar a su hermana, pero se distrajo al notar que Crepa se había ido de la fiesta. Terry consideró preguntarle a su joven hermana si era consciente que desde que entrara al jardín Lucifer no había dejado de mirarla, pero no pudo hacerlo al advertir que Misha estaba en una situación aún más incómoda. Y así, por una razón u otra, nadie se interpuso entre Lucifer Estrella del Alba y Mooninite Crowley Fell, que a pesar de conocerlo de antes no podía creer lo increíblemente divertido que se estaba portando, animando su fiesta y su espíritu. La joven todavía podía oler en sus muñecas el perfume hermoso que le obsequiara, un aroma que parecía venir del Paraíso mismo. Cuando empezó a oscurecer y la música lenta empezó a sonar, Lucifer decidió hacer su mejor jugada.

-Me gustaría invitarte a bailar, querida... ¿Aceptas?

-Claro... ¡con mucho gusto!- aceptó Mooninite con una dulce sonrisa que volvió loco a Lucifer. Su sobrina era una joven tan encantadora y pura, tan hermosa, que le recordó enseguida las tardes de ocio en el Cielo, sentado entre nubes, contemplando solo la belleza que lo rodeaba y sintiendo perfumes suaves en el aire. Moonie tenía ese mismo efecto sobre él, lo hacía sentirse pleno y a gusto.

-Qué bien bailas, dulzura- elogió con voz trémula, dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo.

-Oh, tú también eres muy bueno... ¿sucede algo?- preguntó al ver su expresión concentrada.

-Mira, Moonie, tal vez te tome de sorpresa lo que voy a decirte... pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que decirte lo que me pasa desde que te vi el otro día, tan hermosa con tu ropa de jardinera y bebiendo agua.

-Lucifer... yo...

Moonie se sonrojó de nuevo sin remedio, pues Lucifer tenía clavada en ella sus ojos azules, que por momentos se tornaban grises. Si en algo tenían razón los humanos era en que resultaba muy difícil resistir la tentación demoníaca. En ese momento, con los brazos de Lucifer rodeando su cintura y su sensual mirada sobre sí, no se sentía capaz en lo absoluto de resistirse a él. 

-Mooninite, eres la joven más bella de todo el mundo. La más delicada, la más parecida a mí en cuanto a tu deseo de ser libre. Te admiro. Y además de admirarte, te...

Aziraphale chasqueó los dedos de golpe y la música cambió a un rock muy bailable, logrando desconcertar a todos especialmente a ellos. Luego se acercó a su hija con un pretexto cualquiera y la alejó del malvado líder demonio, mientras la fiesta proseguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Qué demonios... ¿Crowley? ¿Qué acaba de hacer tu esposo?- exigió saber indignado por la interrupción. Crowley, medio en serio medio en broma, le contestó:

-Debiste hablar conmigo primero si tenías la intención de seducir a mi hija. No digo que te habría dado permiso, pero al menos habría tanteado la opinión de ella y de Aziraphale antes.

-¿Permiso? ¿Y desde cuándo necesito permiso para hacer algo que quiero? ¡Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe y tu hermano mayor, y el de Aziraphale también!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Mooninite es nuestra hija. Y es muy joven para ti. Así que si quieres llegar a su corazón, primero intenta convencernos a nosotros de que te la mereces como pareja. Si no nos convences, ¡ya te puedes ir olvidando de seducirla!

-Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? ¡Muy bien! Ya verás como los convenzo. ¡Les demostraré que no hay mejor partido que yo para Mooninite y entonces tendrán que aceptarme como yerno, quieran o no!

-Sabes, eso me gustaría verlo. Ahora con permiso, ¡tengo una fiesta que animar!

“Malditos sean. ¡Estaba tan cerca!" pensó, resoplando de rabia. “¿A dónde se fue mi Moonie? Mi princesa, tranquila... pude ver en tus ojos que también sientes cosas por mí. Y si es así, estaremos juntos, te lo prometo. No habrá nada ni nadie que pueda alejarme de ti".


	30. Capítulo 30: Terrysha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry siempre ha cuidado de sus hermanos por igual. Pero, ahora, siente que uno merece más atención que los otros.

(Este capítulo contiene escenas levemente explícitas entre dos personajes que son hermanos. Si no te gusta el tema del incesto, por favor no lo leas).

.....................................................................................

Terry adoraba a todos sus hermanos por igual. Desde que tenía memoria, había procurado cuidarlos bien, ser un hermano mayor responsable y bondadoso, a quien ellos pudieran confiarle sus problemas. Con modestia podía decir que lo había logrado.

Estuvo presente para defender a Nina Luna, cuando los demás niños la empezaron a molestar porque leía libros a la hora del recreo; también se las arregló para evitar que Michael y David se metieran en problemas con los alumnos mayores, cuando una disputa de fútbol casi termina en una pelea campal entre ellos. Cuando Neil abusaba de su poder para tenerlos controlados, él lo devolvía a la realidad. En tiempos más recientes, ayudó a Lilith a no ser expulsada de la universidad cuando la descubrieron contrabandeando las respuestas de los exámenes, y acompañó a Misha a comprarse un vestido nuevo para usar en el cumpleaños de Mooninite. Sonriendo se giró a verlo con orgullo.

Misha era dos años menor que él, pero parecía adolescente. Esto se debía tanto a su baja estatura como a sus rasgos delicados, finos, a sus ojos color miel y su complexión delgada. Además, Misha había decidido vestirse como mujer. Hasta el momento había usado ropa parecida a la suya, simple y funcional, pero un día confesó a su hermana menor Crepa (y luego a los demás) que su verdadero deseo era lucir prendas femeninas y coloridas. Aquello no era realmente un problema: como hijos de un demonio y un ángel no binarios, ninguno tenía realmente un sexo, solo su apariencia. Misha podría haber transformado también su cuerpo, pero aclaró que no deseaba volverse una mujer completa, solo usar sus hermosos atuendos. Y todos lo apoyaron, en especial él.

-Soy tu hermano mayor y siempre te apoyaré- le había dicho.- Viste como quieras, Misha, porque eres libre de hacerlo. Pongas lo que te pongas seguramente te quedará genial.

Después de eso, cada tanto había echado un vistazo a su hermano para ver como andaba su vida. Mayormente iba todo bien. Claro que a veces notaba cosas: miradas indiscretas, comentarios silenciados, llantos que pretendían no existir. Terry sabía que el mundo humano era a veces muy hostil con las personas como Misha, que vestían del género opuesto al suyo. Nada le daba tanta rabia como saber que su precioso hermano era despreciado por otros, como la vez que un chico lo rechazó, o cuando una compañera suya de la universidad le habló feo. O lo último, unos días atrás, cuando un vendedor desgraciado le dijera en una tienda de vestidos que no tenían ropa de hombre. Aquella vez perdió el control por primera vez en años, dándole una lección al vendedor totalmente cegado por la ira. No comentó nada con Misha para que no reviviera el mal momento, y en cambio lo acompañó a otra tienda a comprar un nuevo vestido, beige, con un lazo hermoso a la cintura y una hebilla con flores a juego para el cabello.

-Misha está tan lindo... ¿verdad?- le comentó Aziraphale con orgullo. Terry asintió a su madre y luego lo miró, advirtiendo como bailaba con un chico demonio amigo de David.

-Está muy hermoso. Solo desearía que no se junte con esa chusma demoníaca. David debería escoger mejor a sus amistades.

-Bueno, querido, trata de no juzgarlo tan duro. Cada quien sabe con quien le gusta pasar más tiempo.

-Sí... es verdad.

-¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Por qué viniste solo al cumpleaños?

-Yo... bueno... oye, mamá, ¿aquel no es Lucifer hablándole al oído a Moonie?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, cielos! Ahora vengo, querido.

Terry suspiró con alivio al haber eludido la pregunta de su madre, y luego volvió a mirar hacia Misha. El demonio atrevido lo había rodeado por la cintura en modo de broma, y por alguna razón aquello lo enojó más que ver al rey del infierno seduciendo a su hermana.

"Sé que Misha sabe cuidarse, pero... ¿por qué ese tipo tiene que tocarlo con tanta confianza?"

-Eres muy lindo- le susurró el demonio de cabello café a Misha.- ¿Estás soltero, precioso?

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia- contestó Misha fríamente, quitándoselo de encima y resoplando.- Con permiso, debo ir a otro lugar.

-¡Vamos, no seas tan arisco! Oí que los ángeles son muy especiales en temas del amor... me gustaría saber si eso es verdad.

-Pues te quedarás con las ganas de saberlo- intervino Terry apareciendo tras de ellos de repente, emanando un aura amenazadora que congeló en su sitio al demonio.- Déjalo en paz ahora o no me hago responsable de que salgas de esta casa entero.

Misha observó a su admirador huir despavorido y por unos segundos se quedó descolocado, sin saber si darle las gracias a Terry o huir antes de tener que responder sus preguntas. Eligió huir, pero no recordó que Terry tenía un agudo instinto para encontrarlo. Lo abordó en su habitación del piso alto, desde donde se oía la música lenta para que bailaran las parejas.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con un enojo que estaba lejos de sentir.- Vete. Quiero estar solo.

-Lo siento, Misha, si te ofendí allí abajo no fue mi intención...

-¡Claro que no! Tú eres incapaz de ofender a nadie. Tú eres un héroe, siempre dispuesto a salvar a los demás, sobre todos si son tan patéticos como yo, ¿no?

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó Terry ofendido.- Yo no pienso que seas patético y lo sabes. Eres tan ángel como yo, y tan demonio como cualquiera de nosotros. Sé que eres fuerte y sabes defenderte solo. Pero...

-¿Pero qué?- inquirió Misha ruborizándose y apretando la tela de su vestido con gran nerviosismo. Terry lo notó y se acercó para tratar de calmarlo, y descubrió que Misha había empezado a sacar sus alas por la tensión.

-Misha, escucha, corazón. Yo te respeto y te quiero. Lo sabes. No es que crea que por vestir de mujer no sabes defenderte, y de hecho nuestras hermanas son prueba de ello. ¡Todos somos igual de fuertes!

-Entonces, ¿por qué apareciste recién y espantaste a ese demonio que estaba coqueteándome? Sé que era pesado, pero podía deshacerme de él yo solo. Al aparecer tú me hiciste sentir... 

Misha se detuvo. No sabía como explicar lo que sintiera, lo raro y a la vez reconfortante que había sido ver a Terry salir en su defensa. De a poco, sin notarlo, ambos terminaron muy cerca uno del otro y sintió un profundo escalofrío.

-Perdóname, Misha. No pude evitar hacerlo, no soporté la idea de que un sucio demonio te tocara...

-Pero... todos somos mitad demonio, incluso yo...

-Tú no. Tú eres un ángel. Lindo, puro, noble... esos demonios palurdos no se merecen ni siquiera mirarte a los ojos.

Misha se puso definitivamente rojo ante esas palabras y la forma en que Terry estiró una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, como hipnotizado. Terry a su vez se sorprendió de lo caliente que estaba la piel de su hermano, y lo hermoso que lucía con sus pequeñas alas batiendo despacio el aire. Se acercó más, y dejó que su mano se deslizara sola hasta la nuca de Misha, acariciándolo tan despacio que era como el toque de una pluma. Misha, muerto de miedo, se estiró en puntas de pie y dejó que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Terry sintió el enorme impacto de estar besando a su propio hermano. Labios cálidos, tan suaves como pétalos frescos de rosa. Misha temblaba mucho así que decidió sostenerlo para que no desfalleciera, lo que logró pasándole el otro brazo por la cintura. Así, como si siempre hubiera sabido que pasaría, estuvo unos cuantos y hermosos momentos pegado a él, sintiendo no solo su boca trémula sino también su corazón palpitante. Misha empezó a aletear con más fuerza y finalmente se soltó con un gemido, que logró ponerlos a ambos en sintonía.

-Terry... yo... yo... estoy tan avergonzado... lo lamento...

-Por favor, no lo lamentes- pidió despacio el mayor. Su sonrisa amable de siempre apareció y le transmitió confianza, y sus ojos refulgentes lo miraron con tanto amor que no pudo decir más nada.- No, no lo lamentes, porque yo no lo hago. No me arrepiento de haberte besado. Eres tan lindo... y tan tú...

-¿Qué significa eso?- logró articular con timidez mientras Terry le acomodaba la hebilla del pelo.

-Que eres tú, querido. Eres el chico que quiero a mi lado. No se trata de que seas fuerte o débil, solo que quiero ser yo el que te haga feliz y te proteja.

La música lenta del jardín de pronto se convirtió en un rock perfecto para bailar, y ambos se soltaron un poco sorprendidos. Sin embargo, cuando bajaron las escaleras para regresar a la fiesta lo hicieron de la mano y con idénticas expresiones de bienestar en el rostro.


	31. Capítulo 31: Neilpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil se entera de algo que lo moviliza a confesar por fin sus sentimientos hacia Crepa.

(Este capítulo contiene escenas ligeramente íntimas entre personajes que son hermanos. Si las historias de incesto no te gustan, por favor no lo leas).

............................................................................................

Neil se aseguró de estar lo más guapo posible para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Tonificó su cuerpo durante un mes para lucir una buena musculatura, y se puso una remera sin mangas que dejara a la vista sus brazos. Un jean negro, un poco de colonia, y su cabello rojo alborotado de forma agradable como si el viento lo hubiera peinado. Cuando por fin llegó al campo, se aseguró de ser visto enseguida por Crepa, que había llegado con sus padres horas antes.

-Vaya, hermano... ¡te ves guapísimo!- elogió la pequeña Crepa, observando a Neil como si fuera un modelo.- Todas las chicas de la fiesta te mirarán.

-¿Tú también?- contestó en tono de broma, para que no se notara su ansiedad. Luego, para disimular, fue en busca de Mooninite y le entregó un regalo, y conversó con ella un poco para bajar dos rayas a su nerviosismo. Estaba convencido que si se quedaba con Crepa más de cinco minutos seguidos, se le notaría lo enamorado. La chica lucía todavía más linda de lo usual si eso era posible: llevaba su hermoso cabello rubio peinado en dos rodetes altos, con una tiara rosa como adorno; un vestido rosa de cuello alto con varios moños de raso de adorno, zapatitos rosas y medias blancas hasta la rodilla, y un bolsito de fantasía cruzado forrado en piel falsa blanca, con forma de corazón. Toda ella se veía adorable, y sentía muchas ganas de decírselo. Pero, como empezaron a llegar los invitados, tuvo que guardarse eso para no quedar en evidencia.

Entre los asistentes al cumpleaños había de todo: humanos, ángeles, demonios, de todas las edades y sexos posibles. Sus padres habían arreglado todo para que la fiesta transcurriera segura, y las identidades de los seres sobrenaturales no fueran expuestas. Por supuesto que ellos debían colaborar, y Neil se sintió orgulloso de que su padre le pidiera especialmente que vigilara a sus hermanos menores para evitar cualquier escándalo.

-Ya sabes como son a veces, pero hoy nada puede salir mal. Es el día especial de Moonie, y mi nena se merece el cumpleaños tranquilo que ella quería. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, papá, no te preocupes. Me encargaré de tener a raya a esos mocosos.

-Bien. Iré a hablar con Terry. Tú ve a divertirte un poco, hijo, tampoco es que quiero que estés como un policía toda la tarde.

Neil rió por el comentario, y luego buscó con la mirada a Crepa. Estaba con Nina Luna y otras chicas de su edad. Bien. Aprovechó para comer unos bocaditos y en la mesa se topó con Raven y una amiga suya, una rubia de aspecto juvenil que recordaba haber visto alguna vez en la universidad. La pelirroja cruzó una mirada nerviosa con él un segundo, y luego los presentó con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-Sammy, este es mi hermano mayor Neil. Neil, ella es Sammy Lynn, una amiga.

-Encantada. Todos los hermanos de Raven son muy amables, me alegra haberlos conocido por fin...

-Bueno, sé bienvenida a nuestra casa- contestó él con educación, tendiéndole la mano.- Diviértete, estamos todos reunidos justamente para eso.

-Sí. Oye, Sammy, ¿quieres una bebida? Hermano, acompáñame a buscarla- dijo Raven de un tirón, alejándose con Neil y hablándole con claridad.- Escucha, no tengo tiempo para fingir. Ella es muy importante para mí así que no quiero arruinarlo con peleas. ¿Está bien?

-¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono? No tengo intención de armar pelea en el cumpleaños de Moonie, así que quedate tranquila que no voy a arruinar tu cita.

-Tú...- Raven se puso colorada un segundo, pero luego se rehízo y le tendió la mano.- Tregua entonces. Yo quiero pasar un buen rato con Sammy, así que no te provocare ni haré chistes sobre Crepa.

-No entiendo de que me hablas- contestó Neil ruborizado, y buscando instintivamente a Crepita con la mirada. No la encontró y eso lo puso bastante nervioso, lo cual fue notado por Raven y la llevó a hablarle con seriedad por primera vez en años.

-Oye, tú y yo nunca seremos los mejores amigos, pero déjame aconsejarte algo. Deja de fingir que no entiendes. No eres estúpido.

-Yo... no...

-Si quieres a Crepa, y es obvio que sí, ve y díselo de una vez. El tener que callarte eso ha hecho que te pongas más y más insoportable con los años, y sabes que no lo digo por molestarte. Es la verdad. Nunca fuiste muy divertido, pero desde sus dulces dieciséis no has podido aguantar una semana sin tener una discusión con alguien. 

-Es mi hermana- farfulló ahora sí totalmente colorado.

-Ya sé. Pero eso no evitó que te enamoraras de ella. Si no quieres pasar los siguientes seis mil años esperando como hizo papá, ve y díselo de una vez.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Siempre pareciste odiarme, y a Crepa... la molestabas todo el tiempo. Me robaste el collar que ella me regaló aquel verano...

-¡Oh! Sí. Bueno, respecto a eso... soy un demonio, la amabilidad no es lo mío. Nunca odié a Crepa, solo me gustaba molestarla porque era demasiado angelical.

-Típico...

-En cuanto a ese collar... es gracioso, pero estuve hablando con Lilith hace poco y recordamos que lo había enterrado en el bosque...

-¿QUÉ LO ENTERRASTE DÓNDE?- gritó Neil llamando la atención de todos y echando chispas.- ¿En el bosque de Tadfield? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Oye, ¡tranquilo! Pasaron muchos años, ni siquiera lo recordé hasta hace poco como te dije...

-¿En qué parte del bosque? ¡Habla!

-¡No me digas que irás a buscarlo! Debe estar podrido ya, o desintegrado por...

-¡Dime dónde está o te arrancaré los pelos! Ese collar es sagrado para mí. Siempre lo fue. Me lo dio Crepa. ¡Lo recuperaré aunque solo quede un hilo suelto de él!

Después que una amedrentada Raven le dijera más o menos la zona dónde recordaba haberlo puesto, Neil salió disparado a buscar a Crepa y no la vio. Un grupo de chicas demonio lo interceptó y él procuró sacárselas de encima sin ser grosero, pero en lo que hacía eso vio a Crepa mirándolo de lejos y luego la vio salir corriendo del jardín, al parecer el dirección al bosque.

-Con permiso, ¡tengo algo urgente que hacer! ¡A un lado!

Lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver antes de salir de la fiesta, fue a su tío Lucifer bailando lento con Mooninite. En otras circunstancias hubiera intervenido, pero en aquel momento lo único que le importaba era buscar a Crepa. Le pareció sentir su perfume y corrió hacia allí, y la encontró sentada taciturna en el suelo, con los rodetes desechos. 

-¡Crepa! ¡Te encontré!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella sorprendida de verlo sin aliento, y parándose de golpe como si estuviera por volver a huir.- ¿No estabas hablando con unas chicas en la fiesta?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué chicas? ¿Esas demonio?- cuestionó él negando con vehemencia.- ¡No estaba hablando con esas chicas, solo me salieron al paso!

-¿Ah... sí?

-Olvídate de ellas. Tienes que acompañarme a un lugar- dijo Neil tomándola de la mano y guiándola apresuradamente hacia un claro abandonado y cubierto de musgos, consciente del desconcierto de su hermana y de su propio estado de ánimo alterado. Para no volverse loco, empezó a hablar mientras caminaban.- Crepa, debo decirte algo. ¿Recuerdas el collar amuleto que me regalaste cuando eras niña? ¿Cuando vinimos a vivir un tiempo aquí mientras papá arreglaba nuestra casa de la ciudad?

-Sí... sí, Raven y yo habíamos peleado, y tú viniste a escucharme... y yo te di mi collar hecho con cuentas para agradecerte.- Crepa se sonrojó.- Era una baratija...

-No, no lo era- le discutió él terminante.- Era un enorme tesoro para mí, porque tú me lo habías dado. Esa víbora de Raven me lo robó. ¿Y sabes lo que me acaba de decir recién, después de casi diez años? Que ella y Lilith lo enterraron aquí. En el bosque de Tadfield.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es... una locura... ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¡ya no importa!

-¡Sí importa!- exclamó Neil soltándole la mano y mirándola fijo. Tan fijo y tan apasionadamente que Crepa sintió como le temblaban las piernas.

-Neil...

El muchacho se transformó en una serpiente negra gigante; después, usó su poderosa cola para abrir un agujero en suelo del tamaño de un cráter, y batió la tierra furioso mientras Crepa lo observaba entre angustiada y feliz, al comprender lo que él estaba haciendo. Cuando la polvareda bajó y Neil volvió a ser humano, se acercó a ella con un un pequeño bulto en las manos: un delgado hilo negro, sucio de tierra, con un par de piedras desgastadas y rotas de un blanco grisáceo colgando de él. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca mientras Neil lo limpiaba, y lo restauraba con un milagro que lo dejó de nuevo brillante.

-Por Dios... no lo puedo creer...

-Crepita. Mi princesa.- Neil colocó el collar en su mano, la cerró con delicadeza y se la beso como todo un caballero.- Puede que hayan pasado muchos años, pero ese collar sigue siendo para mí el objeto más valioso del mundo. Me lo diste tú, y si Raven no hubiera intervenido yo nunca me lo hubiera quitado de encima. 

-No sé que decir- murmuró ella a punto de llorar.- No creí que todavía hoy pensaras en eso... ¿Acaso es tan importante un regalo mío?

-Muy importante. Tú... princesa, tú eres...

-¿Yo soy...?

Neil tragó saliva. Nunca había pasado más allá de eso, unas amables palabras ambiguas y una mirada tierna. Pero estaba tan movilizado por haber recuperado el collar, y por haber sido confrontado por Raven a revelar sus sentimientos, que no fue capaz de evadirse de nuevo. Se inclinó un poco sobre Crepa y la besó despacio, dispuesto a soportar que ella le diera un cachetazo y saliera corriendo espantada. Pero no pasó. Crepa no se apartó, al contrario, se puso en puntas de pie para devolverle el beso.

Era como un sueño maravilloso y divino, tan perfecto que costaba creer que estuviera pasando. Crepa lo había rodeado por el cuello para poder besarlo mejor, sosteniendo todavía el collar; él no quiso ser menos y la rodeó por la cintura, temblando de amor al tener por fin esos labios pegados a los suyos. El delgado cuerpo de su hermana, enfundado en un precioso vestido rosa, pareció cobrar vida a medida que pasaban los segundos. Ambos sintieron el calor del otro y sus latidos al unísono, como si estuvieran conectados por algo invisible. Neil sintió sus piernas temblando, y Crepa lo soltó brevemente para decirle algo.

-Hermano... ¿estás bien?

-Yo... por supuesto que sí... ¿Y tú? Princesa... ¿estás bien?

-Estoy perfecta- susurró ella con ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.- He deseado hacer esto muchas veces... pero supongo que nunca hubiera tenido el valor de intentarlo.- Soltó por fin una risita para aliviar los nervios.- Qué bueno que tú te animaste por mí a dar el primer paso.

Neil también empezó a reír sin control y luego volvió a besarla, y la alzó en volandas como a una verdadera princesa, y luego le sonrió con todo su amor. Crepa le devolvió la mirada.

-Te amo, Crepa. Eres todo para mí...

-También te amo, hermano.- Observó el collar que aún sujetaba.- ¿Te gustaría tener otra vez un regalo mío?

-Me encantaría, ángel. ¿Me harías el honor de colocármelo otra vez? 

-Por supuesto...

-Esta vez no lo perderé. No me lo robarán. Fue el primer regalo que me hiciste de niña, y es el primer regalo que me haces ahora de mayor. Ahora que eres por fin mi princesa. Defenderé este collar como te defenderé a ti, mi amor. Con toda mi alma.


End file.
